This Time the Potter's
by Mistress LeFay
Summary: Adopted from Fairywm! Sequel to A Brand New Start: Time Traveler Harry Potter/Hydrus Black once again travels to 1981, hoping this time he can save Harry's parents along with Harry. Having saved Harry once, this time should be much easier with his past experience. If only things would go as he expects they should... a bit of mystery, some romance. Time Travel
1. Convincing the Potters

Standing in the empty house on July 31, 2033, Hydrus looked over the homunculus that he created, using his blood and hair. It was the spitting image of him and he had used the Elder Wand to ensure that no one knew it was a fake. Making sure that it would pass inspection, he banished it to the flat he rented when he put the house on the market. He fondly looked around the house that held so many memories and then straightened his shoulders.

Creating the same time warp he used before, he stepped into the near blinding white portal. He felt like he was moving through an electrical storm. He came out the other end, banished the portal and noted the house was empty. He went through the same motions of buying the house, setting up his accounts, getting a car, putting his name in the system and settling down.

A week later, using the taboo, he went about capturing the Death Eaters, this time changing them into lifeless objects and putting them in his pocketspace. He decided they would stay there forever, or he would break them at some point, who knew. The time traveler also hunted down the horcruxes that he could. After having captured and transfigured thirty Death Eaters (including the entire inner circle, barring Snape) and removing the dark curse from the diary and the diadem, (the ring was inert after he came back) he turned his attention to meeting the Potters.

On August 23, 1981, a month before they went into hiding, Hydrus made his way to the house in Godric's Hollow and knocked on the door. He drew in a breath when James Potter answered, he could see Lily holding baby Harry in the background, looking ready to run. He put on his most innocent face and said calmly, "Hi, my name is Hydrus Black. You don't know me, but I have a story you're going to want to hear."

"What?" was the confused response from the man in the doorway. "Who are you? What story could you possibly have to tell us?" James demanded, shaking his head to clear it and holding his wand at the stranger's head. "You said your name is Black. Are you related to Sirius? Why are you here? If you are a Death Eater I will kill you before you hurt my family," He fired off and tilted his head and looked at the man in front of him. He looked like Sirius, but then again, so did most of the other Black males and they were all Dark Wizards. He kept his wand raised, ready to start fighting for the lives of his wife and child.

As James was talking, Lily was inching closer to the stairs, in case this stranger was a Death Eater, though so far he didn't seem to act like one, she wasn't taking the chance. She didn't want to make any sudden moves, so that it wouldn't draw the man's attention. She was at the base of the stairs when he answered one of her husband's questions.

"Related to Sirius? Well, in a way," Hydrus hedged with a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. He took a good look at his dad for the first time in his life, the messy hair, the lean body, and the hazel eyes. Then he turned his eyes to his mum, red hair, green eyes, and tone body. He drank in the images and knew he would use this memory for his Patronus, since one of the things he always wanted in this life and the last two was to see his parents. Oh, he had seen the pictures and memories, but it was completely different to see them alive. "I'm not a Death Eater, and I can give you a vow that I mean you no harm, but I truly have a story you need to hear," he offered sincerely.

That made Lily pause, her foot on the bottom stair, still clutching a wiggling Harry, who was fussing at his mum's stress. It was a big thing to give a vow and this man offered it with no qualms. She turned her attention back to what was happening at the door as she rocked Harry to calm him down.

"Alright then, give us your vow," James said, keeping his wand pointed at the unknown man's head. He too was amazed at the casual offer.

"I, Hydrus Williamsford Black, do hereby swear on my life and magic that I am not a Death Eater and I mean no physical harm to anyone with the last name Potter. I also swear that the story I'm about to give is the truth. This I swear on my life and magic, so mote it be," the immortal recited, and a blue light surrounded him, sealing the vow. He knew his account was going to cause mental distress. He gave an innocent smile and a questioning look to the man holding him a wand point, not blaming him; this is a time of war.

"Right, come in then, but be warned if you break your vow, I'll act before your magic does," James threatened, moving away from the door, still leery, but mollified that at least he wasn't out to harm his family. He caught the wording of the vow, but was willing to listen to this stranger's tale.

"Like I said, I have something to tell you and you're not going to believe it at first, but I have a pensieve to prove everything I tell you is true," Hydrus stated as he sat on one of the comfy chairs, his hands in plain sight on the arms and his ankles crossed in front of him, giving off an air of non-intimidation, trying to put the tense couple at ease. He knew these were dark times, that they knew the prophecy, well at least that there was one, and he was very surprised that they let him into the house. He casually looked around the room.

The living room was cosy; one sofa, two chairs and a table in the middle all done in tones of muted brown. The floral rug was a nice touch in tones of green and brown, complementing the furniture. Pictures of the family lined the walls and there were two bookcases crammed with tomes. A large fireplace was on one wall, probably the Floo, a fire burning in it making the room a comfortable temperature. There was a playpen in the corner and a desk on the far wall.

"Is there a danger to our family?" Lily asked as she tentatively sat with baby Harry on the sofa, James joining her.

"That's kinda what I'm trying to prevent," Hydrus said, pulling out the pensieve from his pocketspace, causing the two Potters to gasp, and putting it on the table. "What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to hear, and when I'm done I'm going to need a vow from you to keep it a secret. I swear I'm only here to help." His tone and eyes were full of good intentions. He only hoped what he was about to do wouldn't cause too much distress. He, however, had no problems wiping the memories of his younger self's parents if it would protect them and him. If they took what he was about to tell badly, he would take the day from them and do everything in his power to save them, even if he had to kidnap them and hide them in his house. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Harry started to fuss, so Lily excused herself to go and put him down for his nap. Hydrus and James simply stared at one another until she returned. Five minutes later, the redhead sat next to her husband and an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"Right," the time traveler said, shifting in his seat. Now that he was here, he really didn't know where to start. He decided that he was going to be as blunt as possible. "Well, first off I want to tell you that… ummm… well, my birth name is Harry James Potter," he finally blurted out.

Lily gasped, her eyes widened and she looked at the man's face, trying to see if there was anything to prove he was telling the truth, but seeing very little resemblance to her son. This man had long straight black hair that reflected blue, his eyes were grey and his cheekbones were high. He looked like a Black and not a Potter.

Hydrus noted her confusion and then remembered his eyes were covered with his colored contacts. He knew if he took them out that she would see her own eyes reflecting back, but he held off on it for now. He was brought out of his thoughts when the elder Potter jumped from his seat.

"That's bloody impossible!" James yelled, standing and pointing his wand at the man. "How dare you say something like that? What are you trying to pull? There is no way in hell you'll ever get the Potter fortune!" he bellowed, thinking of the first thing that came to his mind.

Harry started crying and Lily ran up the stairs to calm him down, returning a few minutes later. She stood by her husband's side. The two men stared defiantly at one another, one with his wand trained, and the other with his hands still resting on the chair.

"I have my own gold and would never take money away from little Harry. Besides, I can prove it," Hydrus reminded him softly, not moving an inch until the shocked man sat back down. When James flopped back down on the sofa a few minutes later, Lily joining him more slowly, Hydrus removed the memory of the night they died and put it in the pensieve. "Before you watch this, I want to tell you that I am here to prevent this night from happening. It will be hard see and it is alarming, but it is the only memory I have of you two." His thoughts were that this would be the most convincing memory, even if it would be hurtful. He threw up a Muffliato to prevent them from waking Harry again. He had learned his lesson well in the other timeline, when he raised Harry. While he still didn't use magic willy-nilly, silence spells were gold to parents.

The two Potters looked at one another and held a silent conversation with lifting of eyebrows and small gestures. Hydrus simply waited them out, remembering all the times he had done the same thing with Grace. Damn, I miss her, he thought sadly, it had only been a few months to him that his love died. Even coming back to the past didn't dampen that loss.

James broke the silence and said, "I'm going to view that," he pointed at the pensieve, "and Lily is going to keep her wand on you. If this is a trick, then I will kill you myself." Then he dipped his finger in the bowl and was sucked into the memory.

Lily kept her wand trained on the still unknown man. She didn't believe he was from the future, everything she ever studied said it was unmanageable. They waited in silence until a crying James came out of the pensieve.

"Oh, Merlin, it's true. He is… was… I don't know… but he is telling the truth," the emotional man said, very shook-up at hearing his own death and seeing the downfall of his wife. He wasn't exactly sure what happened after. He saw You Know Who fire a Killing Curse at his son, but obviously he didn't die, it was a question for after he convinced Lily.

"What!?" Lily shouted, sitting up straighter and lowering her wand in shock. "That's not possible." She turned her disbelieving gaze to her stunned husband, eyes roaming over his tear-streaked face.

"Look for yourself, but I have to warn you it's traumatizing. Lily, that memory is about the night we died. It's not a fake, I can tell. No, he's telling the truth," her husband said, not really wanting his wife to see that, but if it was the only way she'd believe, he wouldn't stop her.

"How do you know it's not a fake?" Lily asked, not wanting to believe any of this. What about timelines and paradoxes? Wouldn't this man being here destroy the universe? If he was telling the truth, whole world should have imploded when he had looked at Harry and saw himself. How is any of this possible? Those thoughts flitted through her head as she glared at the innocent looking bowl on the table.

"There are no fuzzy edges; the whole memory is crystal clear. No, trust me, it's real," James said, taking her hand. "I was taught by my dad on how to see if a memory is fake. Lily, I don't want you to see that, but if it is the only way, then prepare yourself." His tears dried and his facial expression formed into one of determination. "Besides, his vow makes him recount only what's accurate."

Lily sat and continued mulling over what the stranger said and then looked at her husband, whom she trusted with her life. "No," she sighed, leaning against the man she loved, "I'll take your word for it. I trust you, James." She sat up, squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Then the two Potters turned to who they now believed was their grown son, mostly.

"Right," Hydrus said, happy that this version of his mum didn't witness her demise, though he felt bad that his dad had and wondered if he should have started off with something less morbid, but couldn't really think of anything that would have had the same impact. "We can do this one of two ways, I can simply tell you my story or you can view more memories."

"I think we're going to need tea," Lily said, getting up from the sofa and making her way to the kitchen.

"I think we are going to need something stronger," James corrected and moved to the liquor cabinet in the dining room.

Hydrus just sat back and let them do whatever it took to calm them down, though he wouldn't turn down a nice cuppa. A short time later, Lily returned with a tray laden with a tea service and flaky pastries. James had already seated himself on the sofa and was downing fire whiskey.

Hydrus was concerned that the man would get too drunk to listen. "James," he said softly, making the drinking man look up, "I really need you sober."

"Right," the messy-haired man said, taking one more shot and thumping his glass on the table. "Let's hear your account first and if that doesn't do it, we'll look at a few of the memories." Lily nodded in agreement and served the tea, handing a cup to Hydrus and taking the bottle away from her husband. They all settled for a long talk.

"Great," Hydrus said, sitting up and sipping his tea. "My tale begins from the moment you just witnessed, James, which was supposed to happen on Halloween this year. It all started with a prophecy…" he continued to tell of most his life as Harry Potter up to the point where Rita had tried to out him as a Dark Wizard, after the war. He told them of Dumbledore leaving him at the Dursleys. The abuse he suffered at their hands. He continued on about his life at Hogwarts, the good times and the bad. His tale of the horcrux hunt and the final battle were told in a monotone voice. His voice was furious at the hardships of the Muggle-born and what little was done for them. He finished with the statement that he had more to tell, but later.

The Potters went through a variety of emotions; anger, sadness, fear, laughter and then rage. They were pissed-off that their sort-of-child had had to live such an awful life. If this man hadn't come back in time, their Harry would suffer the same fate. This led them to be thankful to the time traveler, though Lily still didn't understand why the world hadnt imploded.

Every time they tried to interrupt, Hydrus would hold them off, stating he would answer their questions when he was done. They did, however, view a few of the memories and were shocked over how Hydrus had suffered as a little boy, yet proud of the way he fought and won every obstacle.

An hour later, after telling the first part of his first life, Hydrus waved his hand indicating he was done for now and they could ask questions.

"Let me get this straight, Harry was to be raised by Petunia?" Lily all but snarled, leaning forward in her seat as if the answer would be better the closer she was to the source.

"Yes, but in Dumbledore's defense, he truly thinks the blood protections would help him," Hydrus said, not wanting them to hate the old man, just be wary of him.

"You said he knew the Dursleys would treat you badly," Lily wasn't buying it. She would do everything in her power to make sure that her Harry didn't suffer the same horrid life.

"He did, but he also knew of the horcrux and felt the wards would prevent possession, it was the lesser of two evils," the immortal said, holding up his hands to the angry woman. He knew that now, but at the time he really hated the old man for making him suffer. It had taken years of therapy to calm those wild emotions.

"Your life was in danger every year you attended Hogwarts," she stated as a rebuttal as she folded her arms and looked sadly at the boy who was once another Lily's son.

"I know, I was there and I am still a bit peeved at Dumbledore for that, but it hasn't happened and my Harry had a very good life in school," Hydrus said calmly.

That made Lily pause, they hadn't gotten to that part of Hydrus tale yet, so she sat back, still fuming, and waited.

"Peter betrayed us?" the gobsmacked James asked, not wanting to believe any of the Marauders would do such a thing. He ran his tired hand down his face and took another shot of fire whiskey.

"You and Sirius," Hydrus said firmly. "Remember he framed Sirius and my godfather spent twelve years in Azkaban." The immortal really hated Pettigrew and no amount of counseling would help him get over those feeling. He was glad that Peter was one of the first he captured when coming back, though remembering that little man's fate in the last timeline made him smile vindictively.

"Right, is he a Death Eater now?" the older Potter wanted to know.

"Yes, but, I've already taken care of him," Hydrus said smugly.

"How?" James asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that," the immortal said. "I want to give you plausible deniability," he said with a smirk, using his favorite reason, which was the truth, to keep his secrets. "However, I will let you know that the headlines you've probably read were all true. I'm just not going to tell you who or how."

That caused another silent conversation. Both the Potters had read the newspapers and they were reporting that several prominent people had gone missing. Now, he was telling them that he was somehow involved. Perhaps, it would be better if they didn't know.

"Okay… is he dead?" Lily wondered out loud, hoping this version of her child wasn't a killer.

Hydrus sighed, remembering all the times Remus and Sirius asked that same question in the last timeline. "I will say this now; I am not a ruthless killer. If I can find another way, I will not take a life, but, there are times when drastic measures must be taken." His face got hard and he glared at his younger self's mum.

"Okay," she said slowly, not sure how to take that and exchanged another look with her husband.

It was then that Harry woke up from his nap, his cries muffled by the charm, but heard nonetheless, and she excused herself to go and get her son. Hydrus dropped the silencing spell and waited with James. She re-entered the room a few minutes later with a clean baby, who was cooing at the stranger. Harry held out his little arms and babbled.

"Well, he seems to like you," the mum said in wonder. Harry, though a happy baby, usually took a minute to respond well to people he didn't know. He never liked Peter, and now they knew why.

"I am him, mostly. He took to me in the last timeline too," Hydrus said, tickling the baby under the chin and making him giggle. "He was always a happy child," the immortal reflected.

"Right, I think you need to tell us about that," James stated, taking Harry and setting him in his playpen, so the adults could talk. Lily went to the kitchen to get the one year old a snack to tide him over until they were done. She returned with a teething biscuit and after handing it to the tot, she sat back next to her husband, making sure she kept her baby in sight.

"First let me finish the first timeline. So, after the war the reporter I told you about, from the Triwizard Tournament, Rita Skeeter, decided that the world needed a new Dark Lord and I was it. It all started with an article…" and he went on to tell of the wizarding world turning on him once again, the goblins being their nasty selves, his ex-best male friend believing the rumors, his new best friend in George, Hermione's undying faith, and what he did to destroy that world, while saving the Muggle-born and raised.

Another few hours went by, with a few breaks for the baby and nature, and when he was done the Potters were giving him looks that said they weren't sure whether it was a great prank or whether he was a sadistic man. This of course reminded him, again, of Sirius and Remus from the old timeline and he sighed. "It took years of therapy, but I got over those vengeful feelings," he said, hoping to ease the nervous looks.

"You went to therapy?" a somewhat doubtful Lily asked.

"I was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, of course I sought help," Hydrus all but growled.

"Okay, no need to get defensive, I was just wondering, most men don't get professional help," the redhead said, holding up her hands.

"I made Sirius get the same treatment in my last timeline, but that is a tale for another day. It's getting late and I've not received your vows yet. I really need those, so no one can get the story from you. I know you both know Occlumency, Sirius told me you learned it in Hogwarts to hide your mischief, so I don't have to ask about that, but I do need you to swear you'll never tell anyone, unless I agree," Hydrus said, putting down his cup, gathering up the pensieve and looking his parents in the eyes showing he was serious.

"After what you've told me, I see no reason not to give one," James said, giving a vow never to tell Hydrus secrets. Lily followed, if only because this man was her son… sort of.

"Thanks for that, now I'm going to leave you with a choice to make. Do you want to go into hiding with me, until the Dork Lord is taken down, or do you want to take your chances on having Sirius as your Secret Keeper? I can tell you that my wards are from the future and there isn't anyone who can penetrate them, not even Dumbledore. My best friend was a genius and she invented some pretty nasty ones, not to mention my other friend who incorporated some really good defenses in them," Hydrus said proudly, thinking of the first timeline's Hermione and George and getting up from his seat. "It's a big decision, so talk it over and I'll be back tomorrow to finish my story."

The Potters rose as well and James shook his hand, "Well, I have to say it's been interesting to meet you, Hydrus Black. I'll talk with Lily tonight and we'll make our choice, but I have to tell you, either way we chose, we will want you in our lives." This was his son, for the most part, and he wanted to know everything about him. What he recounted today was unbelievable, yet there was truth behind his words and the vow went a long way in making the tale solid, not to mention the memories. He did a full body shudder at remembering his death, glad Hydrus came back to prevent it.

"I agree," Lily said, giving the immortal a hug, making the man blink back tears, "no matter what we decide on, you will be part of this family." Her thoughts echoed James's.

"That's all I've ever wanted," Hydrus said, swiping the stupid tears from his eyes. He looked at the two young people and smiled. "Thanks, I'll be back tomorrow." And with that, after giving his younger self a kiss on the forehead, he headed out the door and went home.

Lily looked at James and the couple sat on the sofa. "Well, this has been an eventful day," she deadpanned, glancing at her infant son. She wondered how much of Hydrus she would see in Harry now that the timeline has changed.

"Quite," James agreed just as stoically.

Harry started fussing and the small family went about their nightly routine. James and Lily discussed the story the time traveler told them with fear, anger and a small bit of lingering doubt. After putting the tot to bed they once more sat on the sofa, holding hands and snuggling into one another for comfort.

"What should we do?" Lily asked softly, wishing she had asked Hydrus for that wonderful silencing charm. She vaguely remembered Severus doing the same charm, but it was after they had stopped being friends. She got a bit upset over how her former friend treated Harry's future self, and vowed to make sure that didn't happen again.

James sighed. He was still having a hard time getting over the betrayal of what he thought had been a good friend. His mind had been going over all of his memories of Peter wondering what they could have possibly done to make him turn on them. He got nothing. "I think we should hear the rest of his story before we come up with a final answer, but I also think I'd rather be behind wards that are strong enough to prevent Professor Dumbledore from entering. I mean, I still… well not trust, but respect the man. However, after what Hydrus told us, I'm not sure we can rely on him to protect us." He leaned back and looked at the ceiling, his mind in turmoil.

"I will do anything to protect our son," Lily growled. "Even if it means we never talk to that old goat again."

"I know. I saw the memory of you dying, remember? I will also do anything, but I was wondering if Hydrus could put the wards on this house, that way we don't have to uproot our lives." It was an insightful thought, he loved this house it had many good memories. There was also the fleeting thought of moving back into the manor now that his parents were gone. But he was comfortable in this little cottage, so no, he'd leave the ancestral house for Harry.

"That's actually a good idea," she said with a playful smirk.

"Oi, I have good ideas," James protested, tickling her in the ribs.

"I know you do, sweetheart," she said, swatting his hand away. "Let's let this go for now and go to bed. We'll ask Hydrus in the morning and see what he says." She leaned over and gave her husband a kiss that held promises of taking his mind off all his worries for the night.

James growled and deepened the kiss. Soon enough the two lovebirds were not thinking of anything but each other.

The next morning, Hydrus came after the small family had eaten breakfast. Lily answered the door and waved him in. She then put Harry in the playpen and sat next to James. The immortal settled in the same chair and waited for one of them to speak.

"We talked it over and want to hear the rest of your story, before we give any kind of commitment," James said, breaking the silence.

"Fair enough," Hydrus said with a nod and threw up a Muffliato. "Before the goblins threw me out of their bank, I made them give me an inheritance test. Seems some people left me their vaults, because I was the Boy Who Lived. There were three that weren't family. One was from a man named Stonewall…" he told them of everything he found in the three vaults, the inventions, the time travel theories and the other useful and useless things. He then went on to tell them about how he changed to a Black, because Sirius asked him to, and came back and what he did in the second timeline. How he, Sirius and Remus had created a utopia for Harry. It was with a soft voice that he finished with, that he was the Master of Death.

"You're immortal," a wide-eyed Lily said, of all the things Hydrus told them that was the one that stuck out the most in her mind. She had heard the tale of the Three Brothers, but didn't really know what holding all the Hallows entailed, but the one thing she did know was it made you immortal.

James, having grown-up on Tales of Beedle the Bard, also knew and stared at the other man in wide-eyed wonder.

"Yeah, it was kinda an accident and believe me when I say that, besides saving you, one of my greatest wishes is to be able to die. Death said it was impossible, but I'm looking into it anyway," he answered as casually as he could. He had thought about looking up Grace in this timeline, and then he realized he was mentally over ninety years old, and the whole thing made him feel like a pervert. So no, he wouldn't be doing that, besides it would hurt too much.

"Right," James said, shaking himself out of his shock and mulling over the story about Hydrus' accomplishments. He was a bit in awe at how mature Sirius was in that timeline and wondered if his friend would turn out the same now.

"We were wondering if you could put your wards up here," Lily suggested, changing the subject. It was something that was going to have to be researched.

Hydrus smacked himself on the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" he whinged.

"I think you just wanted us away from the house that holds bad memories for you," the female Potter said softly, patting him on the hand.

"I guess so. Kinda selfish of me, but you could be right. Anyway, I can put those wards up and you will be safe. Who you choose to enter them will be up to you. I do recommend that it be as few people as possible, Sirius, Remus and if you must Dumbledore. Do you want to call Sirius and have him as your secret keeper? Or did you want to pick someone else?" Hydrus asked, getting up from his chair and pulling out the Elder Wand. There were other wards to be added besides the Fidelius and he was going to put them up now.

"Well, we were wondering if you would," Lily said, putting her hand on his arm. They had talked it over after their lovemaking and both agreed that no one would think of them using this unknown man, who had given a vow to not hurt them. That did make her wonder why they didn't make Peter take a similar vow in the first timeline.

"Me? But you just met me yesterday?" the immortal said incredulously, falling back into the chair.

"Yes, but you are the older version of my son," she said firmly.

"Ummm, well, I suppose I could," he stuttered out, still mystified at the request, then firmed his resolve and nodded. "Yes, if it will keep you safe, then that's what I'll do."

"Right, let's get to it then," James said, clapping his hands together and getting up from his chair. The three of them went about erecting every ward Hydrus knew, and soon the house was impenetrable. James had Hydrus write two pieces of parchment with the secret and flooed his two remaining friends. He told them to meet him at the pub in Godric's Hollow and gave them the secret. They followed him home impressed with the wards.

When Sirius saw Hydrus, he did a double take. "Who are you? You look like a Black," he said, echoing his past self, unknowingly.


	2. Forming a Family

An: Join my group on Facebook Mistress LeFay to keep up to date on when I plan on updating and also to give me some ideas and just have some fun! As always I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Hydrus laughed at Sirius's question, he couldn't help it; it was the exact same one that the younger Black uttered the first time he ever saw him as Hydrus. To the immortal this was funny, though it did make the other man tense. He tried to calm down his chuckling when he saw the affronted face on young Sirius.

"Oi, what the bloody hell is so funny?" Sirius asked, rather confused, yet angry at being mocked by a man he didn't know. It wasn't a stupid question. This guy did look like a Black.

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry, you just reminded me of someone," Hydrus said, waving away Sirius's indignation and motioning the two younger men to follow, James tagged along, wanting to see his friends' faces when Hydrus was done with his tale. "I've got something to tell you. I've already told James and Lily and like them I'll need a vow from you not to tell anyone." He sat in one of the chairs and Sirius took the other, Remus took the sofa. James sat next to the werewolf with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to see their reaction. Lily decided she had listened to it all yesterday and took Harry out to the garden; it would be one of the few nice days left in the season.

Remus looked warily at his messy-haired friend's face. He knew that look and knew something was going on. He then looked at the unknown man and noted he had the same look. He had to wonder what could possibly put that expression on those faces, while they smirked like they were going to pull off a great joke, they also looked sage, it was a rather odd combination.

Sirius glared at both Hydrus and James, not liking being left in the dark. "What do you have to tell us?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and huffed.

"First off, I've already taken a vow that everything I recount is the truth. You can ask James," the time traveller stated, pulling the pensieve from his pocketspace, and like the Potters the two Marauders gasped. James nodded to confirm and looked pensively at the memory bowl.

"That was bloody wicked. What is that spell?" Sirius asked, leaning forward and waving his hand at the empty space above Hydrus left shoulder, "Can you teach me?" He sat back and bounced. He was eager to hear the answer.

"I call it a pocketspace, and, yeah I can teach it to you, but not right now," Hydrus answered, looking at the excited man and smirked. Just like Sirius from both timelines, he thought with a fond smile and then got serious. "What I'm about to impart is a bit more important. This is going to take a while, so why don't we get some tea and snacks." He looked at his father as he put some of his first memories of the two other men in the pensieve.

"Right," James said, getting off the sofa and acting like a good host. He went into the kitchen and gathered tea and lemon cakes.

After everyone was settled with food and drink, Hydrus repeated his story with copious use of the pensieve, these two were harder to convince than the Potters had been. He left out being the Master of Death; they'd have to speculate on their own why he was still so young. It took hours and they had to stop many times for questions, emotional outbursts and nature. The fire whiskey was brought out and Sirius made good use of it, until such time as Hydrus took the bottle from him.

Lily had come back in the house during that time, but decided to take Harry to the nursery and play with him, after making lunch and handing out ham and cheese sandwiches and crisp. She made sure to take the bottle of whiskey away, not wanting a bunch of drunken men in her house.

"So, Reg was a good guy after all," Sirius said sadly, mourning the loss of his brother. If only he had known, he could have prevented Regulus' death. He held his head in his hands and silently cried.

"Yeah, he saw the light, so to speak, and only wanted the downfall of Snake Face," Hydrus said, patting the younger man on the back and then settling back in his chair.

The younger Black looked up and was sad for a few moments and then decided to direct that emotion to anger. He fully blamed his dear hag of a mother for making Reg turn to the Death Eaters, that hateful woman poisoned his brother's mind. He was going to find a way to make her pay, until then there was someone else who needed to be taken down. "I'm going to kill that rat," he raged, standing from his chair, only to be hit with a Petrificus Totalus. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell back stiffly on the chair. He looked like a human board that was resting on a piece of furniture.

"You will not," the immortal snapped and gave the other man a few minutes to calm down a bit and when Sirius got a confused look in his grey eyes, Hydrus let him go.

Both Remus and James looked on, not sure what to do, but they didn't want Padfoot to do anything rash, not with the story they just heard. So they just watched, warily. Their hands on their wands, ready to protect their friend, but right now the petrifying spell was released, so they just stayed alert.

Sirius relaxed in his chair and gave the older man a defiant, questioning look. He sat stiffly and appeared to be ready to jump out of his seat and go rat hunting.

"First off, you'll never find him," Hydrus smirked knowingly, making the three other men exchange looks. "Second off, that's what got you thrown in prison the first time. Haven't you been paying attention?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow at the hot-headed man.

"But, he betrayed us," Sirius said, still befuddled as to why he couldn't seek revenge. His anger needed an outlet, and since he couldn't go after his mum he felt the rat would do.

"And he will pay, but not by your hand," the time traveller promised softly. "Sirius, you have to understand that you are an important part of Harry's life. If you go off half-cocked then you could disappear from his life and might create a void that can't be filled." While he wasn't completely sure that would happen now that the Potters were safe, he wanted this man to start thinking. Had he known his godfather growing up in his first timeline, things might have played out differently. With someone there to take up his causes, well, he might have never been a time traveller.

"Right, so what can I do?" Sirius sighed in defeat, sagging in his seat. He wanted to stay in Harry's life and would do anything to make it so. Even give up hunting the betrayer.

"I need you to go and talk to your grandfather. In both my timelines, he made you the Head of the House of Black. You need that to get the last two horcruxes. One is at Grimmauld Place; the other is in Bellatrix's vault. Only the Head of the family can get them. Oh, and if he asks about me or Bellatrix, tell him you have no idea," Hydrus said, not wanting a repeat of that confrontation. He knew his name appeared on the Black family tree and he knew he'd have to talk to Arcturus someday, but he was going to hold it off as long as he could. He still needed to get in touch in Marius and set up his past with him.

"You want me to go and talk to Grandfather, but that man scares the pants off me," the younger Black whinged. He knew he would do it, but he would hate it the entire time, so he pouted. "Not only that, but you want me to lie to him?" That frightened him more than talking to the old man. While he had no idea what happened to his cousin, the newspapers only said that she disappeared, he would still have to lie about Hydrus. Maybe his grandfather wouldn't ask, then he would be in the clear. Yeah, right came the sarcastic thought. He knew his grandfather was a wise old man and sharp like a fox.

"It's the only way," reaffirmed Hydrus. "Don't you want the Dork Lord gone?"

"Of course, I want You Know Who gone, but do I really have to talk to Grandfather? You broke into the bank once, can't we do it again?" Sirius asked, almost eager for an alternative.

"No, that little adventure cost me the Potter fortune," Hydrus stated firmly. Besides, he never stepped foot in Gringotts during his last timeline and planned on not going there —ever. He had already opened his accounts at Hellströms.

"Right, sorry, I forgot about that," the dogman said sheepishly, then pulled his Gryffindor courage up and stated, "I'll owl him tomorrow." He would work on his Occlumency tonight and it would help him to pull the wool over his grandfather's eyes. He hoped. "Besides, Mother will be right cuffed if he does hand over the Headship. I'd like to see the look on her face when that happens." He got a vengeful look in his grey eyes. He really hated that vile woman, but knew better than to underestimate her. She was a powerful witch, but if Grandfather turned over the headship, well she would listen to the old man.

"Great," Hydrus said with an encouraging smile and a pat on the back.

"So we died in your first… timeline?" Remus asked, just now coming out of his shock about all that this unknown man had told him. He still was unsure that what he had seen and heard was the truth, but James did confirm the man had taken a vow and the memories didn't look fake, but he was a pessimist at heart, how society treated him because he was a werewolf saw to that. The memories of his other self didn't reflect the man he was now. That man was more mature and less doubtful; maybe it was the death of his friend that twisted those emotions. He didn't know, it was something to look into.

"That's right, but you both were saved in my second one and went on to make great uncles for Harry and fathers for your kids. I never would've been able to raise Harry as well as I did without yours and Sirius' help," Hydrus said with a thankful look to the wary werewolf.

"I see," was all the reply he got. Remus was deep in thought, like Lily he was confused as to why the world hadn't imploded. Everything he had ever read on this subject said that it should have, the second Hydrus stepped into this house. But it didn't, maybe it was because he truly wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He would have to think more on that.

"Now, I need those vows, be warned I can and will wipe your memories of this day," Hydrus stated, looking them square in the face, showing he meant business. It would hurt if he had to, and they would have to keep secrets, but still…

"No need for threats, I believe you," Sirius said, holding up his hands in compliance. He took the vow willingly and they all turned to Remus.

"Your story is a bit hard to swallow," the werewolf said, his voice laced with doubt, "however; you leave me with little choice but to comply." Then he too took the vow, albeit reluctantly. He had no wish to be torn apart from his pack, and the look on the time traveller's face said he would do that in an instant.

"Anyway, let's get to something a bit more enjoyable," Hydrus said, rubbing his hands together, a vengeful look on his face. "I have a way to nullify the Death Eaters. I'm sure you've read the headlines," he added and looked at the faces of the other pranksters. "I'm not going to tell you how, but once they've disappeared, we can get into their houses and steal their gold, though most of it is still in Gringotts. However there may be some Dark artefacts we can pilfer." He looked at the three men as if waiting for their protest, he wasn't wrong.

"But, Dumbledore says…" Remus started, and then trailed off, remembering everything that happened in the first timeline. "I mean, killing and stealing are wrong," he said instead.

"Right, I'm not killing them, I'm hiding them away from the public, people like Lucius and Bellatrix cannot be reformed." He tapped a finger on the arm of his chair in emphasis. "They will always be bad eggs," Hydrus said determined to make them see something drastic had to be done. "As for the gold, we will be using it to better the wizarding world. We'll leave the ones who have a family alone, or just dent their reserves and get the Dark items, and only take from the singles or families like the Lestranges who had no children, but are all nullified."

"I am not sure I want to be a part of that. As a werewolf, if I get caught it is straight to Azkaban for me," Remus stated nothing but the truth.

"We'll leave you behind, not a problem. I do understand that and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. We'll think of something for you to do," Hydrus answered as kindly as he could.

"Well, I like it. Count me in," Sirius said, clapping his hands together and grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"James?" the immortal asked with a lifting of his eyebrow.

"Lily won't like it, but I'll see if I can help," was the answer as the husband glanced warily at the kitchen door.

"If you're uncomfortable, me and Sirius can pull it off," Hydrus offered. "Besides, it might be easier with just two of us."

"Right, so we're going to stick it to the bad guys," Sirius quipped, a vindictive look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but we'll have to do it at night when the families are asleep," Hydrus said, looking around to see if Lily had come back from her cooking. He gave a sigh of relief when he heard her in the kitchen.

"Great, let's get planning," Sirius said, always eager to bring down Death Eaters, even if it was just taking their treasures.

"Wait, won't the newspaper start reporting the robbers. You're talking about some fairly well known people," James said with a worried look.

"Yeah, but I have a foolproof plan," the immortal smirked. He explained about his blasting gun and how it would help them get through any wards. Just as he finished and they started making plans, Lily called that dinner was done, so the four men went to the dining room and helped set the table. They ate a nice chicken and noodle meal and talked of mundane things. There was chocolate cake for afters and they all enjoyed this time, like they were one big family.

Harry, of course, made a huge mess, but Hydrus knew that that's what babies did. He offered to clean the tot up and Lily gave him a thankful smile. The immortal took the toddler and gave him a bath and dressed him in some warm footie pyjamas. He then told him a bedtime story and soon enough Harry was asleep. He then went down stairs and sat in the same chair. "So are there any more questions about my past or are all of you convinced that I'm telling the truth?" he asked with a small yawn, a bit tired from the wonderful meal and very long two days.

"I know you're being honest, but I do have a few things to ask," Lily said, from her place next to James on the sofa.

"Shoot," Hydrus said, making the pure-bloods look at him funny.

"First off, are you going to get together with Grace?" she asked, being the mother she was and wanting to see her sort-of-child happy, even if he was older than her. She knew that if it was Harry, she would not hesitate in trying to set him up with someone he loved. And from Hydrus' recount, they had had a very good life.

"I loved my Grace, but, no, I'm too old mentally to carry it off again," the immortal said mournfully, hanging his head at the memory of his dead beloved.

"I am so sorry to bring up bad memories, I just want you to be happy. Maybe you'll find someone else," his mum said, getting up and giving him a one-armed hug and thinking maybe she should write the Flamels. They would hopefully know a few immortals.

"Maybe," he answered with a great amount of disbelief that this woman he hardly knew would want to see him married.

Lily got back up and went to her seat. "Another thing I'd like to know is, are you going to do what you did last time? Open the shops and everything?" she asked, wondering if she could help, but wanting to know what he was going to do before she offered.

"I'm not sure, I don't want Pandora mad at me again, so I am weighing my options. I do need to make an income, but I'm trying to think of a way to let her help. Perhaps you can help me with that. I mean, you're a woman and she might be more open to you," Hydrus suggested, glad for the change of subject. "Maybe you can say you have an idea and that you need her help. Offer to make her a partner and open the store for the entertainment stuff, or even the appliances. Somehow I have to be involved, like I said I need to make an income, because until I find a way out …" he trailed off at those thoughts, remembering he hadn't told the other two men he was immortal. "Anyway, I was thinking I could open a mall or something. I have tons of stuff to sell."

"Why don't you let someone else open the stores and you … I don't know… maybe join the Aurors or go into politics with me and Sirius," James offered, going over some things in his mind, bringing Hydrus' attention back to the conversation.

"That's only if Grandfather makes me the Head," Sirius said, which though Hydrus said it would happen he was extremely reluctant about taking the position, except the part about aggravating his mother. Then he remembered that it would help everyone and sighed.

"Not necessarily," the immortal argued, "the Black name carries a lot of weight in the Ministry, just like the Potter name. If we three start making names for ourselves, we can do a lot of damage control." Other plans started forming in his mind. He could use this.

"Right, 'gifts'," Sirius smirked.

"I already have an account set up for that," Hydrus smirked back.

"I don't want to know," Lily said, holding up her hands.

"I have another question," Remus said, looking at the time traveller.

"Okay," Hydrus waved to him in a go ahead manner.

"What are you going to do about Umbridge and Skeeter? Besides Mrs. Lovegood, they were your biggest foes." The things the man did before didn't sit well with the werewolf, and he didn't want any part in killing.

"Well… no, I don't think I'm going to tell you," Hydrus said firmly. "I will tell you that they probably won't be killed, but they will somehow be taken down. Those two are like Lucius; they won't give up on their ideals. Umbridge is a ruthless bigot who has no problem killing the Muggle-borns or the half-breeds. You really should hate that vile woman, it is because of her and people like her that you are repressed. And Skeeter is a vicious reporter, when I found her the last time she had the dirt on everyone important, and I do mean everyone, even baby Harry. I still have those papers in my pocketspace." He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of how to find the elusive bug this time, then he remembered he knew her muggle address. He'd get her and these guys didn't need to ever know. His brain was starting to hurt with all the thoughts and plans that kept running through it.

"I see. So plausible deniability?" the cautious werewolf asked.

"Yes," was all the answer he got. Then Hydrus looked at his watch and stated it was time for him to get home. He shook the men's hands, gave Lily a hug and left.

"Are we sure we can trust him?" Remus voiced his uncertainty. He looked at what he referred to privately as his pack and lifted his eyebrow.

"Merlin, man, he gave his vow and showed us his memories. What more do you need?" Sirius said, not sure why the werewolf was full of doubt.

"Peter also gave a vow and according to Hydrus he would have betrayed us. Vows are not foolproof," Remus rebutted, ignoring the memories he had seen. He didn't understand why his other self was so compliant.

"Yeah, but that vow Wormtail made was to an organization's leader—easily averted. This vow was made directly to James— not so easily overcome," Sirius said a hard note in his voice.

Remus slumped in his seat and he sighed in defeat. He really didn't want to believe that Hydrus came from two different futures. To his scholarly mind it wasn't possible. Everything said that the only possible time travel was the time turners, which only went back an hour or two and there were hundreds of rules you had to follow of which Hydrus had broken all of them. "I know," he conceded, running a hand through his hair.

"I know how you feel, Remus," Lily offered, reaching over her husband and patting the other man's hand. "It took me the better part of a day to reconcile what I knew to what was proven different."

Remus gave her a small smile, if anyone understood then Lily would, she was of like mind to his. "You´re right. Now the question is, what do we do with this knowledge?"

"What do you mean? We took a vow not to reveal Hydrus' secrets," James asked mystified, looking at his friend.

"No, I do not mean to break that vow, but we now have knowledge that could prove to be catastrophic if it got into the wrong hands," Remus back-pedalled, not wanting his friends to think he'd betray anyone.

"Well, we could just keep it to ourselves, shore up our Occlumency and never write it down or speak of anything to do with time travel," Lily answered, then got a thought. "Besides, we have no idea how he did it, just that only he can," she pointed out, Hydrus had taken her and James aside and asked them not to reveal the fact that he was the Master of Death or immortal. They didn't need to know and Hydrus said that something must be kept close to chest. He only told them because they were his sort-of-parents.

"You are correct; I am most likely worrying over nothing. I think I am just worn out from the events of today, so I am going to go home and sleep it off," the werewolf conceded, again. He knew he was a worrywart and tried to not let it affect his friends; however, sometimes he just couldn't help it. This was one of those times. He knew he should go home and drink some Dreamless Sleep or his mind would be a whirlwind of thought the entire night.

"Right, I'm knackered," Sirius said, getting out of his chair and giving Lily a hug. He patted James on the back and said, "And I have a letter to write." He gave a slight shudder at that prospect.

Everyone said their good nights and the group broke up, each going to their own beds, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Meanwhile, Hydrus had made it to his own home and was looking around this living room. He had set it up much like he did last time, with the more modern telly, radio, computer and other sources of entertainment. There was a nice leather sofa, two Lazyboy chairs and a good size coffee table. All the colours were dark brown or black, with an off-white rug to complement. He had pulled out pictures from both timelines and they crowded the walls. He looked over to the empty space where Harry's playpen used to be with a small smile, happy it wasn't needed this time.

The immortal reflected on the last two days and was content about how they turned out. He decided he was going to relax with some video games and spent the better part of the night fighting for his avatar's life. It was the wee hours of the morning before he got to bed.

The next morning the time traveller made a simple breakfast of dry cereal, giving the re-freed Tippy the morning off, and debated on what to tell the others today. He then shrugged his shoulders and figured he'd wing it. After getting showered, dressing in jeans and a T-shirt, and letting Tippy know where he was going to be, he ran a few errands and then made his way to the Potters. This time James answered the door, and with a welcoming smile, waved him in.

"So what wonders are you going to impart to us today?" James asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

Lily put Harry in the playpen and sat next to her husband, eager to see what Hydrus would do now.

"Well, I was going to give Lily a book-reader, but I don't know…" the immortal teased.

"Oh, gimme, gimme," Lily said, making grabbing motions with her hand, which made the men laugh.

Still chuckling, Hydrus called up two book-readers and a futuristic laptop. "These will help you in almost any research you need. I have downloaded all the books I've ever owned on the laptop and the reader has quite a bit of information as well," he said, handing over one of the readers and the laptop. "There is a spell on both, so you can download from the laptop to the reader, and vice-versa. I will warn you however, if you put too much data on the reader it will slow down, I haven't fixed that yet." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What are they?" James asked with a curious look in his eyes.

Hydrus took up the other reader and motioned James to sit in the chair next to his. He then proceeded to show the pure-blood how to use the instrument; Lily paid attention so she could operate her own. The laptop lay forgotten on the table for now.

James' eyes got a look that said there would be trouble for someone once he understood the device. He and the other Marauders didn't make names for themselves by being stupid, no, they studied hard to get all their pranks and artefacts correct. He knew once Remus got his hands on this, there wouldn't be anything they couldn't do. Hundreds of ideas flooded his mind.

There was a knock on the door and instead of giving up their toys, the two Potters called out, "Come in."

"How did you know it was us?" Sirius asked as he took a seat next to Lily, his eyes on the weird thing in her hand.

"The wards," was the succinct reply. She never took her eyes off the reader. It was an absolute marvel and her mind whirled with the things she could do with all of this data. Right now, she was reading the rune array that made muggle electronics work with magic.

"Right. What are you playing with?" the younger Black asked.

Hydrus smiled at the Potters antics and answered, "That is a book-reader, originally invented in 1995 by a man named Frostwell. In the last timeline we got him to develop it sooner. I'm not sure what I'll do in this one," he said, running a hand down his face. Frostwell was his biggest competition in the last timeline, but it was a friendly one and he didn't want to take that away from the man.

"What does a book-reader do?" Remus asked from his seat next to Sirius.

"Well, like the name suggest it holds books to read," Hydrus said with a playful smirk.

"I see," the werewolf said, nodding his head in understanding. "And that?" he waved to the neglected laptop.

Hydrus chuckled and suggested he trade places with James. After the game of musical chairs was over, he proceeded to show the closet Ravenclaw how to operate the computer. Sirius pouted.

"Now that Remus has a toy, I have something for you, Sirius," the immortal said, pulling out a hand-held game.

"What?" the wary dogman asked, not wanting an educational device. Even though he was far from dumb, he usually let Remus and James do the researching, while he did the planning. He didn't even want to think about Peter right now.

"Switch places with Remus and I'll show you," Hydrus enticed, waving the game around.

"Right, Moony, get up and let me sit there," Sirius all but demanded the enthralled man.

"Oh, sorry," the werewolf said and he traded places with his friend.

Hydrus proceeded to show Sirius how to blow up pixel aliens and left him too it, once he understood. He then got up, handed Harry the baby colour ball and the tot squealed and clapped with glee. The time traveller sat back and watched his new family engrossed in their new toys and smiled. This time was promising to be even better than the last.


	3. Win some, lose some

_**An: Join my Facebook group Mistress LeFay to keep up to date on updates, have some fun and to give ideas on what I should write next! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

The group spent an hour reading and destroying aliens, or in Harry's case cooing and giggling at colors. Then Hydrus said they should start making plans, so everyone reluctantly put away their toys and paid attention to the time traveler.

"Right, so, I have a few ideas I want to go over with you guys," Hydrus started, rubbing the back of his head. "Lily, I was wondering if you had any ideas about Mrs. Lovegood." He turned to the redheaded woman.

"Well, I really don't know her that well. I mean, we were in the same year at Hogwarts, but in different Houses," Lily replied thoughtfully, all she knew about Pandora was that she was a bit flighty, a genius to be sure, but well, it well known that she and Xeno made a perfect couple because they were pea of a pod. "Do you need to set up businesses now?" she asked, bringing herself back to the conversation "Or should we wait until after the war? I mean, you've already changed the timeline so we don't know when or how You-Know-Who will be taken down. I think we should worry about that first."

James and the others nodded in agreement.

"You're right, of course. I was always told you were the smartest witch of your generation," the immortal said with a beaming smile, then let it fall to a frown as he thought over what she said. He really didn't want to have to fight Pandora again, but he'd think of something. They were right Tom, had to be taken care of first.

"You said you have a way to take out the Death Eaters. Can you use the same method on the Dork Lord?" Sirius asked, taking up Hydrus' nickname for Voldemort.

"I'm not sure," Hydrus replied. He knew he could get the Death Eaters, but would Tom fall for the same trap? He didn't think so, and now he was in a quandary on how to get Voldemort in the open. He knew he was a match for the man, but Tom was not a Slytherin for nothing. "When is your next Order meeting?" he asked, looking at the men.

"Tonight," Remus answered with a questioning look.

"Good, I need to know what Tom is doing now," the immoral said and then explained who Tom was at the confused looks. "I need to see if he is acting differently with his inner circle gone."

"We cannot spy on the Order," Remus said softly, a look of betrayal crossed his face. "You should not ask us to. Besides, what about the vow?" he asked, a frown on his face. That and no matter what this man said, well, he respected Dumbledore. Even after a nights thinking he didn't totally trust the time traveler.

"I'm not asking you to spy. I really don't care what your group is doing. All I want to know is if Tom is in hiding or is he still leading raids," Hydrus argued, wondering at the betrayed look. Neither of the other Remus' had doubted his word after he had given his vows and shown them the memories. He had to wonder why the change.

"We can do that," Sirius said, cutting a glare to the werewolf.

"Lily, there is something you can do," Hydrus said, changing the subject, but casting a worried look at the man he used to respect. "I need you to see if you can get Snape out of the country. I don't think he's gone to Dumbledore yet. In my timeline, it was about a month from now, right before you guys were attacked, which was why you were put under the Fidelius in the first place. I thought about this all last night and I know I can't use the same reasoning to get him to leave. However, I can give you a crystal, money and a watch. The crystal has a spell on it to release the Dark Mark and the watch will change his appearance. Well, you know what the money is for," he explained, pulling said items out of his space.

"Now, wait, just a bloody minute," James said angrily, sitting up in his seat and glaring at the older man. "What makes you think I want my wife around that Death Eater?" he snapped. He didn't want his wife anywhere near that man. Especially after seeing what a horrible man he turned into.

"And what makes you think you can control what I do?" Lily snapped back, smacking him hard in the chest, making everyone turn to her. She had been going over all she learned about her old friend, and felt pity for the life he led in the first timeline. Oh, she hated the petty and bitter man he became, and if she could save him from that fate, she would.

"But, Lily, it's Snivellus," her husband whinged, rubbing the sore spot. Sirius was nodding in agreement from his chair. Remus held his tongue.

"I know, I'm only thinking of Harry," she hedged, mostly true. "Remember how he acted in Hydrus' first class? Do you want that repeated? If we can get him gone, then Harry never has to meet him. I can do this James. He was my best friend." She turned her determined face to her husband, showing that she was serious.

"Fine, but I don't like it," he accepted with a pout. She patted him on the hand and turned back to the immortal and lifted an eyebrow.

"Right, now that that is settled, he still lives where he did when you were growing up," Hydrus said, making her wrinkle her nose. "I think you'll have an easier time making him go. I'll leave it to you what to say, but if you have to, tell him that the prophecy is about you and your family and that you know he's the one who spilled it to Tom." He hoped it didn't come to that, as it was information that the Potions Master really didn't need to know.

"Yeah, he is the one to told on us and got us killed twice," James said triumphantly, pointing a finger at his wife.

Lily just gave him a look and he quieted down with a fearful appearance.

Hydrus handed her the watch, the crystal and the Mokeskin money pouch. "The watch will change his appearance, last time it was pretty drastic. But first, hold the crystal over the mark and say 'activate'. It will say a spell in parseltongue, so don't freak out. It might make him weak, but the mark will be gone. Keep your wand at the ready, I don't know how he will react. Do you think you can handle that?" he asked, worried that Snape would try and talk this woman into leaving with him. It won't work, she loved James, but it might make her think that her old friend had reformed. One thing you could say about Snape, or any Slytherin, they were smooth talkers, well except Draco and his cronies.

"You have an invisibility cloak, right?" she asked, though she did pity the man, she didn't trust him. He had taken the Mark in the first place.

"Yes, I have a few," he answered vaguely, not wanting the non-Potters to know he had a Deathly Hallow.

"Give one to James, his is with Dumbledore. I can sneak him in with me and, if need be, together we can take care of Severus." It would make James feel better if he had her back.

"Right," Hydrus said, calling up a cloak and handing it to James, not the real one of course, but a mundane one. The Deathly Hallow stayed with him at all times. He wasn't even sure it would work with anyone else. "You can keep this one," he told the younger Potter.

James took the article and fleetingly felt the loss of his family heirloom, but understood that it was a Deathly Hallow and really didn't want to have that curse fall on any of his family. One immortal in the family was enough. "Thanks, Dumbledore has mine," he added as an afterthought.

"Let me get some portkeys made up for you guys. If you get injured in a spell fight they will bring you here." Hydrus took out some of his portkeys and programmed them to bring them inside the wards, if they got hit. He handed a bracelet to each of the Potters and watched as they put them on.

They took them with a grateful look as they placed them around their wrist.

"Sirius, did you write your grandfather?" Hydrus asked turning to the younger man and hoping to move some plans along. They really didn't have much time. He reached out and took a sip of tea.

"Yeah, but I haven't heard from him yet. And I don't expect to for at least a week," Padfoot replied, sulking that he had to talk to the man at all.

"Right, Remus, do you actually know any other werewolves?" the immortal asked, turning his attention to Moony.

"Yes, Albus has me talking to them. There are many that are joining the Death Eaters ranks," the werewolf answered a bit sadly, knowing that bit of information wasn't secret. He had talked a few into remaining neutral, but You Know Who was making some pretty impressive promises to them.

"Right, that's too bad, they did that in the second war too," Hydrus confirmed with a nod, making a mental note to make some silver bullets for his gun.

Everyone sat silent for a minute wondering what to do next. The happy moments they shared this morning gone, except little Harry still cooing over his color ball.

"When did you want me to talk to Severus?" Lily asked, breaking the silence, a bit nervous about what was going to happen when she made the offer. Severus had changed a lot since Hogwarts; he would've had to, to become a Death Eater.

"The sooner the better," Hydrus replied, glancing between the couple. "I'll leave it up to you."

They held another silent conversation. "I think we should get it done as quickly as possible," James said, standing and taking Lily's hand, pulling her up. He then gathered the cloak and made sure his wife had everything.

"Okay, will you guys watch Harry? I know you have experience, Hydrus," she said with a small smile, trying to relieve the tension.

"Of course, I will," the older Black answered with a smile of his own.

So the two Potters left and Lily side-along Apparated her husband to the park that divided her old neighborhood from Severus's. When they appeared, she started down the street to where she knew he lived.

James looked at the shabby side of the park with a grimace. "Snivellus lives here? I should've known," he sneered. He always knew that man grew up poor, it was one of the things they teased him about, but this neighborhood looked like it should have been torn down years ago. He didn't know if he could ever live in such squalor, yeah he was a bit full of himself.

"James, stop being a prat, put on the cloak and silence yourself," she ordered as they got closer, ignoring the comment. She always hated that condescending tone.

James did as she asked and the two went up the walkway to where the wards stopped them. Lily pushed on the wards to let Severus know she was there.

Snape opened his door; wand raised and almost dropped it when he saw who was there. "Lily! Merlin, what are you doing here?" he asked in an awestruck voice, completely out of character. Never in a million years would he have thought to see this woman at his house, let alone unaccompanied, and it caught him flat footed.

"Severus, you look well," she replied a bit surprised and he did. His hair was clean and his robes were well made. Being a Death Eater must pay well… or something. She might not have such an easy time convincing him.

"You do as well, Lily. What brings you here?" he asked again, looking around the neighborhood trying to see if she brought company.

"I have something important to tell you, well, offer you," she said in a gentle voice. She gave the man a fond look, hoping that would help her along if he didn't think she was a threat.

He waved his wand and dropped the wards. Then he held open the door and said, "Come in."

James pressed against her back, making sure she knew he was there. They made it into the house before Snape erected the wards again. Lily sat in an armchair, while James stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Not that I'm not happy to see you, Lily, but your being here could get me killed," Snape said, taking a seat on the chair across from her. He had a hopeful look in his eye, like she had left Potter to join him. His hopes were dashed when she spoke.

"Just like you telling the Dark Lord a prophecy that could get me and my family killed. I think we're even," she said softly and took a bit of pleasure when his face drained of what little color it held. It was because of her childhood friend that she and her family were in hiding, so yeah, she was glad to see him in shock.

"How, pray tell, did you know about that?" Severus asked as his voice carrying across the room, and his mind whirled over that fact and that there might be a traitor in their midst. Maybe that pitiful rat, who went missing with the others. Oh, he felt the displeasure from his Master, being the only one in the inner circle that had not vanished. Hours were suffered under that animal's wand. He had to show the Dark Lord that he had nothing to do with the disappearance of the others. It had been a painful experience.

"I have my sources. Look, Severus, I have an offer for you. I have a feeling that you don't like being a Death Eater, the man I remember wouldn't," Lily said as friendly as possible, shivering slightly at the tone. Severus always knew how to make his voice carry, no matter how softly he spoke. "I have something that will take the Mark off you. I can hand you a device that will help you with a disguise and I can give you enough money to leave the country."

"I chose to be a servant to my Lord," Snape said with a sneer, losing all the friendliness he held before, all thoughts of running away together were gone. However, just the thought of leaving the country while she lived made him bitter. Plus the fact that she seemed to want him to disappear didn't help.

"Please, Severus," Lily begged, taking out the pouch and laying it in her lap.

"What makes you think I would leave him?" he asked, glancing longingly at the bag in her lap, and then firming his face. He did want to go, he hated being a Death Eater, there was no power to be had from it, but he was unsure of Lily's motives. He would have to find his own way. He had plans.

"I was really hoping you would. I just want give you the means to get away," she said as gently as she could, putting hope into her voice. "You are my friend."

James gripped her shoulder when Snape took on a hostile look. He drew his wand and was ready to fire at any second.

"You gave up our friendship years ago," the dark man sneered, looking down his long nose. "As I recall, I apologized to you many times and you snubbed me each and every time. So what has made your heart suddenly feel different, Mrs. Potter?" Snape spat out the name as if to remind the woman before him that she was the wife of his enemy. To him that was her greatest betrayal. Oh, he would always love her, but he may never forgive her.

"Severus, please, I didn't come to fight. I have a solution for you," she reiterated, holding out the Mokeskin bag. "It is up to you whether you take it or not. I'm not going to force it on you," the redhead all but begged. Why would he not want this? was the question in her mind.

"No, I believe I will take my chances with my Lord. I think you should leave now, Mrs. Potter," was the snide comment back.

Lily deflated and dropped the bag as James firmed his hold on her shoulder. She got up and whispered, "This will be your only chance." Praying he would listen.

"Leave," Snape barked, not moving from his seat. His hands gripped the arms of the chair and his face morphed with betrayal.

Lily debated for a minute about leaving the pouch, but the look on the dour man's face made her take it with her. She tucked it back in her robes and made for the door, James pressed on her back.

"I'll miss you, Severus," she said as the door closed behind her. And the two Potters left. They made it home and told the other three what happened.

"Well, damn, that didn't go as planned. I thought for sure that if it came from you he'd jump on it," Hydrus said, rubbing the back of his head. He knew now that there was no chance in getting Snape to leave. He'd have to figure out what to do with the greasy git. "So, why didn't you just drop the bag in his lap?"

"I thought about it, but he probably would have burned it," Lily said sadly, hurt evident in her voice, and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"So, what do we do now?" James asked as grabbed her hand. He knew that little scene had been hard on her, and she was going to beat herself up for it. He only hoped that Hydrus would somehow rid of that overgrown bat.

"I really don't know. Like Lily said, the timeline has changed. Tom can't get to you guys, so…" he trailed off. Then he remembered something vital—Neville. He jumped to his feet and started shouting, "James, Sirius, Remus, we have to get to the Longbottoms. NOW!" He had a bad feeling about this, like time was running out.

"What? Why?" James asked as he too jumped to his feet.

The other two men followed and looked around to see what caused the time traveler to spring up like that.

Lily looked at the oldest Black and then at Harry, the color drained from her face, "Neville," she whispered, now very concerned for the Longbottoms.

"The Prophecy," was the succinct answer as Hydrus ran from the house. Then he stopped; he had no idea where the Longbottoms lived. He turned his desperate eyes to his father.

The three Marauders had looks of stunned horror on their faces. James nodded his head and took Hydrus' arm and apparated him to the Longbottom manor.

The wards were down; screams and maniacal laughter were coming from the house. The four men ran as fast as they could to get to the fight. They belted through the destroyed door and followed the sound of pain, pounding up the stairs to the nursery.

They got to the room and saw six Death Eaters and Tom. Two of the minions were holding Alice and Frank under the Crucio. Neville was screaming in the background, calling for his mum. Voldemort was standing back laughing at their plight. His bone chilling cackle filled the room, making Hydrus want to hurt him more.

Hydrus had to wonder why Tom was attacking now and why he wasn't just killing them, like he had the Potters in the last two timelines. Maybe he didn't really feel Neville was the prophesied one as and was trying to find out where the Potters were. He turned his wand to the Death Eaters that was attacking Alice and fired a Reducto and bringing up a strong little brick wall around Alice and Frank in quick succession, then turned his attention to Tom and let out a string of offensive curses. Surprised the Dark Lord snarled, batted them away and started fighting back, not paying any attention to the Death Eater's body falling on the ground next to him - headless.

The Marauders jumped into the fight, driving the Death Eaters away from the Longbottoms. Using the element of surprise they managed to stun one of them but the other ones quickly pulled up a shield. For a moment they seemed as if they weren't going to fight but when their companions head fell in between them they retaliated with spells as brutal as they could get.

Neville cried louder.

Hydrus kept up his attack on Tom, his spells borderline dark, mostly darker grey, spells that would kill. There was no way he was going to go with stunners, like the Marauders were doing. "Curse to kill or maim," he shouted to his allies.

Then they started with the more offensive spells. If anyone had been watching the fight they would've be able to tell that this wasn't the first fight they fought together and if they didn't know it was a fight for life and death, it could've been called a beautiful performance. Sirius and James stood to either side of Remus. While they were shooting curse after curse at the remaining death eaters, Remus was keeping a shield up around them and Alice and Frank, who were still on the ground, shielded by the brick wall.

Next to them, Hydrus and Tom dueling, curse after curse bombarded Tom's shield and soon he was backed into the corner. The whole room was destroyed with everything being used to block and attack.

The immortal had learned a lot from his previous timelines training and was giving the Dork Lord a good run for his money. However, he was sorely out of practice, years of peaceful living had made him soft. He managed to hit him with a cutting curse in his wand arm, but Tom seemed to be ambidextrous. He cursed the fact that he couldn't get past the Dork Lords defensives.

However, he, unlike the man he was fighting, truly couldn't die and so he was far more reckless in his defenses and assaults, banishing things, ducking and throwing every curse he knew at him. He also kept trying to transfigure the Dork Lord, as well as kill him, but the damn man wouldn't stand still. If he could get him into a rock and hide him in his pocketspace then he could find the rest of the thrice-damned horcruxes and be done with this.

"I don't know who you are, but you should join me," Voldemort said in a sophisticated voice, which was very out of place considering where they were and what they were doing. "I will give you power, more power than you've ever known," he offered the man he was currently trying to kill.

"Yeah, right, give it up, Tom, I will never join you," was Hydrus' comeback as he threw a Reducto at his nemesis head.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the name, making him look more dangerous than he already was, and he threw the Killing Curse that the unknown wizard, who brought a bit of the wall down to intercept it. He was good, very good, not enough to defeat the Greatest Wizard ever, but he seemed to be holding his own. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst enemy," was the snide answer as Hydrus threw a slicing curse to the man's head.

Then suddenly James was there, and he stood by Hydrus' side and the two of them continued to barrage Voldemort with curses. Hydrus was glad to see that his younger self's father was finally taking the fight seriously. The immortal again tried to transfigure the bastard into a chamber pot, but Voldemort banished a piece of the broken wall in front of the spell.

Remus and Sirius were holding their own against the remaining Death Eaters. Frank was up and had their backs. Alice was still curled on the floor, covered in debris of the wall that had shielded her and her husband from the fight and any stray flying Unforgivables. Neville was in a cupboard, hysterically crying and screaming for his mum. They had to ignore him for the time being and continued to fight and with a well-placed stunner from Remus, another Death Eater went down.

Voldemort, seeing his men were losing, snarled and portkeyed away, after calling them fools and swearing retribution.

Hydrus sniffed annoyed, he had always known the Dork Lord was a coward, letting his minions do most of the fighting. For someone who thought he couldn't die, he gave up very easily.

Hydrus hurried to Alice and made sure she was still sane while throwing a powerful shield. "Mrs. Longbottom, are you well enough to get up?" he asked the shaken woman.

"Yes, I have to protect Neville," the blonde woman stated firmly, her body still wracked with the shakes.

So, he helped her up and rejoined the fight. For a few more seconds, curses flew around the room and items moved to block them. The Longbottoms were now joining the foray and giving back the best they could, determined anger etched their faces.

Very quickly another Death Eaters died and one was injured enough not to continue. One got smart enough to follow his Lord and portkeyed out of the room. The rest were bound and the Aurors were flooed.

Two dead, three captured and one got away, not bad. Too bad we didn't get Tom this time. Hydrus was thinking as he kept his wand trained on one of the captured minions.

Alice ran and got her son who was still screaming hysterically while Frank, with the other four men, stood guard over the three that were still alive.

Soon enough the red-robed wizards showed, questioned everyone, checked wands, and carted the Death Eaters away. The dead were portkeyed to St. Mungo's. It was a long hour.

"James, Remus, Sirius, thank you for coming. How did you know?" Frank said, shaking all of their hands, pausing at Hydrus, who he didn't know.

Alice and Neville were crying, one from joy that her family was mostly unharmed and one from fear.

"I'm Hydrus, Sirius' cousin. Lily had a bad feeling and we acted on it," the immortal lied, shaking the sandy-haired man's hand. He was slightly winded and could feel a nasty cut on his back, which he was ignoring. One of the Death Eaters must have gotten him while he was distracted with Tom. He had stuff at home to take care of his wounds, and Tippy would look after him.

"Women's intuition," Frank said with a knowing nod, buying into the story. He went over and caught his wife and son in a firm embrace. "Tell her we are thankful."

"Frank, Hydrus here has some pretty wicked wards. He invented them himself and we can put up the Fidelius charm for you," James offered, looking over to Neville and Alice meaningfully.

"And how much will you charge for these wards?" the Longbottom male asked, knowing nothing was ever free unless it was ill intended, especially during times like these.

"One hundred Galleons, that's the price I'm going to charge when I set up my business. It'll be the going rate for the complete package," Hydrus quoted. It was a reasonable price to keep ones family safe. "You are more than welcome to be my first customer, and to tell others about them," he smiled like a business man.

"Eighty, that's all I'm willing to go," Frank haggled, though he knew if this man said one hundred was the firm price, he'd pay it, but it never hurt to negotiate. "If they are any good, of course you'll have my endorsement."

They settled on ninety-two, money changed hands and then Hydrus started erecting the wards, using the Elder Wand, discreetly. He moved to the outside and put up the Fidelius and made James the Secret Keeper, since he too was in hiding. He then showed them what the wards would do and gave them all the proper warnings, like a good salesperson. The male Potter wrote the secret on a piece of parchment, so the Longbottoms could invite family in.

Frank and Alice, who was still holding Neville, were watching in awe. James was right; they were wicked wards. Both of their bodies were still vibrating with the aftershock of the curse and they felt as bad as they looked, if not worse.

The time traveler pulled out some pink potions, "This will reverse the effects of the Crucio. For this there is no charge, consider it part of you package." He handed them to Frank.

"Where did you get it?" the sandy-haired man asked. Taking two of the vials and examining them.

"A very good friend of mine invented them. I've had to use them once or twice myself." He shrugged as if it were nothing to be held under the pain curse.

"Thank you," Alice said, still shaken from the spell and not wanting to leave the wards to get treatment. She took the bottle and downed it, making her tremors stop almost instantly. "Take it, sweetheart, it's brilliant!"

So Frank swallowed his and he too was better. "Thank you, Hydrus. If there is anything you need, any of you, we, the Longbottoms, will do our best to help." He looked at each of his new heroes.

"The fact that you are now safe, is all I need," Hydrus assured them. He wanted to warn them about their Uncle Algie, but since the man hadn't done anything yet, he left it alone. After a bit more thanks and consolidations, the four men left, weary and worn. They made it home and gave Lily the good news and then settled to talk some more.

"Those Death Eaters were not from… Tom's inner circle," Remus noted, looking to Hydrus.

"No, I don't believe they were," the immortal answered with a tilt of his head.

"Were they the ones that attacked the Longbottoms before?" the werewolf continued as he tapped on the arm of his chair.

"No, the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. attacked them the last two times. Well, just the brothers last time," Hydrus wondered where this line of questioning was going.

"Now, do you understand why people should not mess with time?" Remus accused, pointing a finger at the oldest man.

"Are you telling me that attack was my fault?" the time traveler snarled. His hands clinched into fists until his knuckles were white, doing his very best not to hit the werewolf.

"I am saying had you not come back in time, they would not have been attacked today," was the rebuttal.

"Remus!," Lily gasped.

"No, he´s right," he said with a solemn nod. "If I hadn't gone back in time, the Longbottoms wouldn't have been attacked today. But, they would have been attacked after Lily and James died and they would've spent their entire lives in St. Mungo's," he spit out pointedly, his voice laced with fury. "Are you telling me that would be better?" he glared at the werewolf as he leaned forward and got his Remus's face, ready to deck the man.

Remus backed away, his face paled at the accusation and then he deflated. Hydrus was right, it wouldn't have been better. He still didn't feel it was a good thing to change the past.

"Right, now that that is settled, we have a meeting to go to," James said, giving Moony a strange look. "Lily, are you staying here?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, after today's events, I just want to stay home," she answered as she kissed him on the cheek and then she gathered up Harry and took him into the kitchen to feed him. The men would get something at the meeting.

"I think I need to go as well," the peeved immortal said, standing and saying his good-byes. He all but stomped from the house and Apparated home.

James gasped at the wound on his back and called after him, but he was already gone.

"I think you pissed him off," Sirius said, turning to Remus.

"What came over you?" James asked.

"I have no idea… I was… I just… I really don't know," Moony said remorsefully. "I just cannot seem to get my head around the time travel. I did not mean to make that accusation; I have no idea why this time I am so different." He rubbed his hand through his hair. His thoughts were rapidly running around his head, weighing all the ramifications of Hydrus' actions, the good and the bad, and how it would go from here. There was just so much that could go wrong. "I want to believe it will all work out, but something is holding me back," he offered.

"Well, I think you had better apologize to him, when you see him next," Padfoot said with a shake of his head.

"Let's go," Prongs sighed. And the three Marauders left for the meeting.

Meanwhile, Hydrus made it home, but this time he was not a happy man. He had no idea what Remus' problem with him was, and why this timeline was so different. Last time the werewolf just accepted him, now it seemed that he was going to defy him at every turn. He stomped up the stairs to his bedroom and took off his shirt, glad Lily hadn't noticed. He lied when she asked if they were hurt, not wanting her to fuss.

"Tippy," he called.

"Master Hydrus is calling Tippy?" the little elf asked when she popped into the room.

"Yeah, could you get the balm for cuts and put it on my back? Make sure it is the one for Dark curses, the purple one," he asked softly. He was really glad she was here, he didn't want to burden the Potters into looking after him. He was going to have to start to train more, that fight should have been over far sooner than it had been.

"Oh, Master Hydrus is hurt. Yous sit down and lets Tippy take care of yous," she ordered and scurried to get the correct cream.

Hydrus chuckled at her antics and sat cross-legged on the bed, so she could reach his back. He was still mulling over the fight and why the timeline had changed so drastically. He didn't care what Remus said, he was ecstatic that he saved his younger self's parents this time. Now, the Longbottoms were under better wards and he could move on to getting that Snake Face.

Tippy came back in the room and climbed up on the bed. "Yous has a very nasty cuts, Master Hydrus. Is yous being sure this medicine wills be helping yous?" she asked as she spread the ointment, making him wince at the pain.

"Yeah, it is something I brought back with me. The cut will be gone by tomorrow," the immortal assured her. Hermione, in the last timeline, had grown to be a wonderful Potions Mistress, though it was only a hobby to her.

"If yous is saying so, sir," she said and continued to apply the salve.

"That feels much better. Thanks, Tippy," he said when she was done.

"Yous is being very welcome, sir," she squeaked. "Is there being anything else?"

"Can you make me a sandwich? Turkey and cheese," he asked, not wanting to cook. "Perhaps some crisp and tea?" he suggested, he just wanted to eat and go to bed.

"Tippy can do," she said and popped away.

Hydrus got up and changed for bed in a loose T-shirt and pyjama pants. He went to the dining room and ate the sandwich Tippy made. He reflected on how the day went and did not like these changes. He made plans to visit the Potters in the morning, but he was going to spend the afternoon Death Eater hunting. He would have to get together with Sirius about robbing the houses, but he wanted as many of Tom's minions taken out before they go.

Those decisions made, he went to bed and hoped the rest of his group slept better than he would tonight.


	4. Some Hot-headedness and Family Time

An: the first 18 chapters are the same as Fairywm's, I am just taking over where it was left off from. It has been brought to my attention that there are some concerns about this story being slash because that is mainly what I do write so I find it a legitimate question/concern for those that don't like slash. I want to lay those concerns to rest, this WILL NOT be slash. Join my Facebook group Mistress LeFay for updates on stories and some fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

  
  


The Marauders made their way to the Order meeting. It was being held at the Vance's home, which was warded to the gills by Dumbledore. James made a mental note to ask Hydrus to put up the other wards. They met Frank, who was still a bit shaken from the attack, and they all walked to the house. Alice, like Lily, stayed home with her son, not wanting to leave the wards.

It was a nice three story brick house, and James thought there might be a basement, but they were never really given a tour. The most they ever saw as the hallway and the dining room.

"Oh, good, you're here," Emmeline said, when she let them in. "The meeting has been delayed a bit." She ushered them into the expanded dining room and they all took a seat at the table. "Albus is running late."

"Thank you, Emmeline," Remus said with a small smile. He was still getting over the happenings of today. It had been a long day and promised to be a longer night.

"You four look terrible. Let me get you some tea, that'll make you feel better," their hostess said, heading to the kitchen and bringing back tea and pastries and serving everyone.

"This is lovely, thank you," James said, taking a cup and a flaky pastry.

Others were at the table and everyone said their hellos and took drink or food. They all settled in to wait for Albus and held small talk. Alastor Moody, Emmeline Vance, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadowes, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, the Prewett twins and Marlene McKinnon were all present. They had lost many and others were on missions, scouting information and trying to get allies.

If this war didn't end soon they might lose more, and Remus would be sent away again. His mission to reform the werewolves was important. Sirius and James were both tasked to help bring families to the Order. However, that was a rather hard task since they couldn't actually talk about the group.

The Headmaster came sweeping in with his bright colored robe, and took his seat at the head of the table. "We seem to have another vigilante or a Dark Wizard trying to gain control," he started with no preamble. "I am unsure whether it is one or more people," he added rubbing his beard. He really hated when he didn't know what was going on around him. He could not plan what to do with his group if someone was undermining his order to not use deadly force.

"Why do you say that?" Alastor asked, his eyes roaming the table as if one of them was said person.

"It appears that the entire inner circle has disappeared, I am sure you have all read the newspapers," Albus answered, still stroking his beard, not a twinkle in sight. "As we do not know who is doing such a thing, I feel we should stand on the better side of caution and assume it is a Dark Wizard or more."

"Why would you think he or she is Dark? That doesn't make a lick of sense. I mean, if they are taking down You-Know-Who's supporters, doesn't that mean they are on our side?" someone stated.

"I have my sources, which I will not reveal at this time," the Headmaster said knowingly. His source at this time was one of the Aurors he was trying to recruit into the Order.

"If there are no attacks on us then I'm not sure I can agree with that this is the work of a Dark Wizard, Albus," James reiterated. He knew it was all Hydrus' doing and he was positive the immortal wasn't Dark, Grey maybe, but not Dark. He knew that the immortal was only putting these people out of commission. "For all you know, he's just got them locked up somewhere," the messy-haired man offered.

"Still, until we know better, we will be vigilant in our actions," was the gentle rebuttal.

There were nods and disagreements all up and down the table as the Order hashed out whether or not this was a good thing.

Dumbledore fired off his wand to regain silence and order and then looked at the male Potter. "James, I am so happy you could join us today. I was trying to reach you and found that I could not remember your place of residence," Albus said with a smile, changing the subject. He had been trying to get the Potters under wards because he was quite positive that little Harry was the prophesied child.

"We, Lily and I, put the house under the Fidelius," the young man answered the unspoken question, casually taking a sip of his tea, as if it was a completely normal thing to do.

"Ah, then you can have your Secret Keeper come and inform the Order as to where you are." It was more of an order than a question.

"No," James said slowly, placing his tea cup gently on the table, "I don't think that's a good idea. We found out two days ago that Peter is a Death Eater and was spying on the Order. I think your vigilante took him down. If he had not, then it is a good possibility that Peter would have given up our secrets. So, no, I think we'll keep it to the few who already know." His face took on a defiant look.

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody shouted as he slammed a fist on the table, making the tea cups rattle and everyone jump. They all glared at the paranoid man. "Good for you, Potter."

"Yes, thank you, Alastor. Now, James," Albus said in his best grandfather voice, his twinkle going full-force, "it is a pity to hear about Peter, but I assure you that everyone at this table is trustworthy." He was wondering how he could have missed the fact that shy Peter was a Death Eater. Wouldn't his vow to him have rendered spying useless? It was something he was going to have to ponder on.

"No, Professor, I won't be asking my Keeper to tell anyone. Not even you," James said firmly.

Protests were heard until Albus held up his hand. "Now, James, be reasonable. Do you not trust us?" he asked kindly, though there was conniving in his pale blue eyes.

"No offence to any of you, but the charm won't work if too many people know the secret," James said as he looked around the table and gave a small smile to everyone, then turned back to the leader, once more taking a stoic look. "We're keeping it to our Keeper and a few friends."

There were various nods of agreements and reassurances that they were not offended. Although a few protested, stating that Albus knew best. A small argument ensued.

Frank was looking at him strangely, wondering why he was not revealing Hydrus. There must be more to the man than he knew and that made him decide to also keep his secrets to himself. "I have something to report," he said, trying to take the pressure off of his friend and savior.

Everyone perked up at that and stopped arguing. There wasn't often that someone had something new to say. Hopefully it was good news.

"Yes, Frank," the Headmaster turned to the sandy-haired man, letting it go for now. He was sure he'd get the secret sooner or later, after all he was the leader.

"My family was attacked by You-Know-Who today," he said bluntly.

Gasps were heard around the table and one of the men fainted.

"Merlin's beard, were you really? How did you manage to escape?" Dedalus asked with awe in his eyes. Not many defeated or ran off You Know Who; though both the Longbottoms and the Potters were known to have fought the man off three times.

"Yes, Frank, tell us how you won. Was Voldemort hurt in any way?" Albus asked, ignoring the gasps.

James narrowed his eyes, according to Hydrus there was a taboo on the name, why would the Professor take such risk? Was he so confident that he could protect everyone in this room if the snatchers showed? He fingered his wand and was alert, when no one popped in, he had to wonder if Albus had put up wards to prevent the Dork Lord from hearing the name. Still, why risk it?

"These men," Frank waved to the Marauders, "and one other came to the rescue." He gave them a beaming smile and recounted the battle for the Order, not naming Hydrus. "You-Know-Who was injured, but I was too busy fighting to see how bad," he finished his report. "Oh, and the other man has a cure for the Crucio curse, it stopped my tremors right away," he added, thinking he'd promote Hydrus in any way he could.

That cause excited mumbling.

"Wonderful news, I must meet this young man. But for now, answer me this, how ever did you know, my boy?" Albus turned once more to James. While a cure was good news he had other things on his mind. He was contemplating on how this affected the prophecy, now that both the Potters and the Longbottoms had fought Tom four times instead of three. Would he need to turn his sights to someone else? But for the life of him he couldn't think of any other families that fit the bill. Maybe since Lily was not involved in the battle, little Harry was still the savior. One more thing to meditate on.

"Lily remembered that Neville's birthday was the day before Harry's and had a bad feeling about today. So we went to make sure they were safe and ran straight into a fight. Sirius' cousin ran off You-Know-Who with my help," he said, making sure he stuck with the story. The other two nodded their heads when the Headmaster looked their way for confirmation.

"Sirius, I did not know you had a cousin," Albus said with a curious note in his voice, once again asking a question without actually asking.

"He's a wizard born from one of the squibs," Sirius tried to wave it off as unimportant.

"Nevertheless, if he took on Voldemort and has a cure, I feel it is imperative that I meet him," was the firm reply.

"I'll ask," Sirius said.

The meeting turned to information that was collected by the others. It was mostly that the Death Eaters they were stalking were gone and they had no idea how or why. Talks turned once again to the unknown vigilante. This seemed to confirm to Albus that it was a Dark Wizard trying to undermine Voldemort. He did not think it was Sirius' cousin, since he had the new potion, but he would have to keep his eye on the young man.

The group broke up hours later, with little accomplished, though Frank had to tell that his family was now hidden and he too was keeping his secret to just family.

Hphphp

It was late the next morning when Hydrus went to the Potters. He knocked on the door and waited. He had slept in, because his wound was healing, which was good. He hated going hunting while injured. So after waking up and showering, he dressed and grabbed a cup of tea. He let Tippy know he was going out and hoped Lily would feed him.

Lily, with Harry on her hip, opened the door and gave him a huge smile. "Good morning, Hydrus. I trust you slept well," she said as she led him into the living room.

"Well enough, I suppose. It was quite a trying day yesterday," he said as he sat in what he now considered his chair. He actually had a fitful night's sleep, what with the wound and yesterday's events floating around his dreams.

"Yes, it was," was the sad reply. She was still feeling bad about Severus and hoped the man sitting across from her had a solution that didn't involve death. "Do you know what to do about Severus? I would rather not see him dead," she asked, echoing her thoughts.

"I'm not sure, I thought for sure if the offer came from you, he'd leave. So now I'm up in the air about him. I have a few ideas, but knowing the man as I do, I'm not sure I can pull them off. Let me think on it some more," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, at least you're trying," she said as she patted his hand. "I'll think about it as well and between the two of us we should be able to come up with something."

"Right, so today I'm going to redecorate your home. How big is the back garden?" Hydrus asked, changing the subject with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"It's about medium size. Why do you ask? And what do you mean 'redecorate'? I like my home the way it is, thank you very much," she said without bite, bouncing a fussy Harry up and down on her knee.

"Well, I was going to empty my pocketspace, but I need a lot of room. I have things from the future, remember? I want to give some of them to you guys," he answered, and then looked around. "Where is everyone?" he asked as if he just noticed they were alone.

"James is still asleep; the meeting ran long last night. The guys are probably doing the same," Lily explained, putting Harry on the floor so he was now standing by the sofa and trying to balance on his wobbly legs.

"Do you want to surprise James or wait until he gets up?" the immortal asked, that playful glint still dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, let's spring it on him," the redhead said, standing and picking up Harry, placing him on her hip, making him wiggle to get down.

"Since your garden isn't big enough, we'll just rearrange your stuff. So living room or kitchen first?" he asked, looking around and trying to picture where to put everything.

"There's a telly, right?" He nodded. "Living room then," she said decisively, all but jumping in place. She hadn't seen a telly in such a long time, now there would be one in her house. She walked Harry across the room and put him in his playpen so he wouldn't be in the way.

Harry spotted his color ball and squealed; clapping his hands he crawled over and started changing the colors. Since he couldn't really talk yet, he had to wait until the voice said the color three times for each change, but it was a nice soothing female voice so it was okay. He did get one color right and that was red, well, 'ed', but it worked, which made him giggle and clap his hands every time the voice said 'correct'.

"Do you want to expand the room or do you want to keep it comfy?" the time traveler asked his mum, who was watching him with a woman's appraising eye, like he was a man and had no idea what he was doing.

"I like the cozy atmosphere, so let's keep it small," Lily answered, glancing around the room to see what could be changed.

"Right, here, let's at least move the furniture around and then I'll have a better working space on that wall," her son said, pointing to the west wall and then shrinking said furniture and placing it where it was going to be when he was done.

The two worked for about fifteen minutes and now the living room was a bit more crowded, but Hydrus did his best to keep it cozy. A flat screen telly and game system were on a stand, on the wall opposite of the fireplace; the sofa, chairs and coffee table arranged around them. The radio and weather clock were on one of the book shelves and there was now an alarm system set up for when they came from under the wards.

Lily looked around her new family area and smiled in approval. "This looks great. Let's see what you've got for the kitchen." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the other room.

Hydrus smiled at her antics and when they got to the kitchen he looked around, nodded and went through the same motions. Shrinking and storing the cold box and putting in a refrigerator with stasis spell; it was much like a cold box, but prettier and had a water dispenser and ice maker.

"Oh, I like all these shelves," Lily comments, gazing in the device. "Is that a crisper?" she asked, point to the plastic drawer.

"Yep, makes your lettuce crunchy," was the immortals' answer as he added a microwave and then explained what it did. He had to banish a cabinet to add the dishwasher with a counter space. He replaced the stove and then went to the mudroom and put in a washer and dryer.

Lily cooed over the appliances, while magic was fantastic, there was something to be said about the softness and smell of clothes from a dryer.

They were finally satisfied and retired to the living room. "Thank you, Hydrus, your inventions are a marvel. The dishwasher is a nice surprise," she added.

"Yeah, magic can do the dishes, but the dishwasher will be quieter and faster. And it's spelled to fill and empty by itself," he explained. Many witches loved the silence and speed of doing the dishes in the machine.

It was at that time James came groggily down the stairs. He grumbled a good morning and stumbled into the kitchen. He was only half awake and didn't notice the changes. He got to where the cold box had been and when he tried to reach where the handle always was, he missed. This caused him to blink and his eyes widened at the shiny box in front of him. "Lily, someone has stolen the cold box," he called, frantic that someone broke through the wards.

"Calm down, James, it was Hydrus," his wife said, coming into the room and laying a hand on his arm.

"Oh, why?" the messy-haired man asked as he looked around the new kitchen, not knowing what any of this stuff was.

"Non-magical items work better than magical ones, well, once they're improved by magic," Hydrus answered from the doorway, Harry balanced on his hip.

"Let me show you," Lily offered and then went around the room and explained everything to her befuddled husband.

He nodded in all the right places and took in the changes. He really hoped Lily knew what she's doing, because he was completely lost.

Lily started brunch, pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon and sausage, demonstrating just how much better the new stuff was. James watched her and agreed the appliances were easier and quicker. He really like that water dispenser on the new cold box, the water didn't need to be spelled cold and the ice maker made his eyes go wide.

They all sat at the table and talked of mundane things. After the wonderful meal was eaten, they took James into the living room and explained what the telly and gaming system were.

"I'll give Padfoot and Moony each one of their own. Sirius was really into gaming in the last timeline and if he doesn't have his own system, he'll be here all the time," Hydrus laughed, remembering how hard it was to get the other man to go to bed some nights.

"Right," James said, not really paying attention, he was caught up in the non-magical news that was broadcasting the weather for today.

Lily just patted his arm and took Harry for a nappy change and to clean the syrup out of his hair.

Hydrus settled in his chair and pulled out a book-reader, going over some of the spells he wanted to use for the next time he took on the Dark Arsehole. While he was well versed in spell work, he needed to brush up on the more offensive ones. He was still berating himself over yesterday's altercation. He really should've started studying when he came back. He knew there was still a war going on, but he wanted to find the Potters first. Now though, it was going to be studying and training in all of his free time.

Lily came back down the stairs and went to the side of the room, trying to get Harry to say the colors on the ball. He was doing very well and she was proud.

Soon enough Sirius and Remus showed and the werewolf looked at the immortal with a remorseful glance. "I am truly sorry I bit your head off yesterday," he said, running his hand through his light brown hair, standing in front of the time traveller. "I have no idea what came over me," he confessed. He had been thinking about it the whole night and had come to no conclusion. The only thing that put him on edge about the man was his complete disregard of the enemy's life.

"No worries," Hydrus said, waving it away. "Just try and keep those opinions to yourself, or not around me." He was still concerned about the difference in this Moony, but he would take it one day at a time.

"I will try," Remus said, taking a seat on the sofa next to Sirius who, like James, was completely enthralled by the telly.

Hydrus gave a chuckle at the two and reached his hand in front of them and snapped his fingers. "I was wondering if there was anything you could tell me about the Order meeting," he said when they turned their heads his way.

"There really isn't much to tell. We… " Remus started only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"Albus wants to meet you. Oh, and he thinks you're a Dark Wizard," the youngest Black said almost absentmindedly, turning his attention back to the telly.

"He what?" Hydrus asked loudly, reaching over and turning off the idiot box. "What do you mean he thinks I'm a Dark Wizard? Explain. How does he even know who I am?" he asked, knowing they hadn't gone against their vows or they'd be dead, but it did make him wonder.

James looked at the affronted face of the immortal and quickly said, "No, not you specifically. He thinks whoever is getting rid of the Death Eaters is a Dark Wizard, though he was told about your Cruciato cure. I think that threw him off your trail," he added, hoping that the man wouldn't explode. He reached over and smacked Padfoot across the head for wording it that way.

"Oh, yes, that's so much better," the time traveler drawled sarcastically and then sighed. "I'll make sure I brew some up. You're right he might not think it's me. However, why on earth does he think whoever is taking down the inner circle is Dark?" That was confusing, if anything the Headmaster should be thankful that the enemy was being taken care of.

"I don't know. He didn't say. He only said that whoever was taking them down must not be on our side," Sirius said thoughtfully, rubbing his goatee.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense," Hydrus said snidely with a shake of his head. "Sometimes I wonder if that old goat is senile."

"You should not talk about Albus that way," chastised Remus, pointing a finger at the time traveler. "He is a great man." He defended.

"I never said he wasn't," the immortal snapped. "I said he was old," glaring at the werewolf.

"Albus is a great wizard," Remus repeated with a glare of his own.

"Yet he thinks I'm a Dark Wizard because some of the Death Eaters disappeared," Hydrus argued with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Why does he think that? What proof does he have that the person doing this is Dark?"

"Killing is wrong. Everyone deserves a second chance. I saw you kill two people yesterday, it makes me wonder just what side you are on?" the werewolf said, causing everyone to stare at him.

Hydrus held up his hands to keep the other two out of the argument. Lily had taken Harry to the kitchen when voices started to rise. "Defending oneself and others is not murder. If I hadn't taken care of those two then one or two of us would be dead or insane. Do you think those are better options?" the immortal snapped, his hand gripping tightly to the arms of the chair. "Besides, I told you the inner circle aren't dead, just nullified."

Remus hung his head and shook it, not saying another word.

Hydrus slashed his hand in finality and said, "Look, I'm not having this argument with you. You believe what you want, but keep it to yourself, and I'll hold my comments as well." He was remembering all the times he fought with the two dogmen about the Leader of the Light and morals and knew that while Remus was under his vow it would be fruitless to continue.

"Fine," was the sullen return.

"So he wants to meet me? Why?" the older Black looked to the younger, glad to get back to the original subject.

"Something about if you fought the Dork Lord and had a cure, then it was imperative that you meet," Sirius paraphrased, glad the fight was over.

"Whatever, I'll meet him later. I've got stuff to do today. Lily," he called to the kitchen, making her come to the doorway, "thanks for brunch. I'll be back tomorrow." He got up and left the house.

"You did it again," Sirius accused, pointing his finger at Remus, "you apologized, and then turned right around and argued with him." He had no clue what was up with his friend, he and James were both under the same vow, but they both saw the flaws in Albus.

"What the bloody hell," James snapped in Hydrus' defense. "He hasn't done anything to you, Remus, why are you so defensive?" he asked, thinking along the same lines as Sirius.

"Didn't you hear what he said about Albus?" the werewolf questioned, confused as to why his friends were mad at him. "And like I said, he killed two people yesterday."

"After last night's meeting, I'm a bit inclined to agree that the old man is slightly off his rocker. You know there is a taboo on his name, but Albus keeps saying it, even in areas best left hidden. So, yeah, the headmaster is a great man, but he does some barmy shite," the messy-haired man argued back, poking his finger at his friend's chest. "Plus, if it hadn't been Hydrus' wand that had taken care of those Death Eaters, it would have been mine. Are you saying that I'm Dark now?" He folded his arms and glared as if to say he had better not think that.

"No, of course not," Remus said quickly, aghast that James would even think such a thing.

"I was also throwing some pretty Greyish curses in that fight and I know, I'm not a Dark Wizard," Sirius contributed, still miffed at his werewolf friend. "My family, notwithstanding," he added with a wave of his hand.

"Remus, you have to understand Hydrus saved our lives. We can never repay that," Lily said softly as she sat on the sofa, shifting Harry onto her lap.

"Fine, I will try and not fight with Hydrus," Remus said, not wanting to get into it with pack.

"Okay then," James said, letting it go for now and settling down. "Lily, do you know how the… gaming system works?" he asked with pleading eyes.

She just laughed and handed him the rule/guide book to Mortal Kombat.

Hphphp

Hydrus decided to take a bit of a walk before he went home, hoping the cool air would help. He took some deep breaths to calm down as he glanced indifferently around Godric's Hollow. He didn't really take in the scenic village, his mind was thinking too fast for that.

He knew Remus' problem was the vow, probably, and he also knew that the werewolf was completely against killing of any kind. No matter what his argument was, that man never changed that attitude. What he didn't understand was the alteration. Was it the Potters death that caused the werewolf to be more placid? He didn't know if it was the animal inside him that made him fight so hard or if it was just his natural state of being. Whatever it was, he hated having to defend his actions to those he considered friends. He really hoped that it stopped or at least dwindled like it had last time.

After walking around the village for about a half an hour, he popped home. He went to the room he set up for meditation and went about doing some martial arts movements. An hour later his temper was entirely cooled and he decided it was time to get some Death Eaters.

He changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a tight, long sleeved T-shirt. Making sure he had his Cloak in his pocketspace, he popped to a wooded area where no one lived. Putting on the Cloak, he called out, "Voldemort is a pansy."

About three minutes later, five Death Eaters appeared with a 'crack', in their regulation costume of dark robes and masks. They were standing in a circle, wands drawn, looking around the clearing.

"Where are they? I don't see anyone," minion number one said, his wand up ready to cast at the slightest movement. The wind blew and a tree was blown to smithereens by the twitchy man.

"I don't know, but we had better not come back without anyone. The Dark Lord will not be pleased if we return empty-handed," minion number two said as he shot a curse to the nearest bush, like it would flush out who was hiding.

Minion three did a detection spell to find out if there were wards in the area. "There are no wards up," he called, glancing around the area.

"Shields up, I reckon," minion number four said as if he knew there was someone lurking about. His eyes taking in the empty woods and a chill ran up his spine. If he didn't have orders to bring back whoever was defeating the Death Eaters, he would've Apparated away, but his Lord scared him, so he stayed.

"We can't cast if we have our shields up," argued number five as he sent a bombardment curse to the nearest rock to see if anyone was hiding there.

"Homenum Revelio," minion three incanted, sweeping his wand around the area.

Now if Hydrus had been under a normal invisibility cloak he would have been screwed, but The Invisibility Cloak could shield against any detection spells. It was designed to hide from Death after all.

"There is no one here," minion number two said, lowering his wand and heaving a sigh.

"Someone said the Dark Lord's name," came the rebuttal from number three.

"Show yourself," said number five.

Hydrus chuckled from under his Cloak, making the minions turn in his direction. He moved out of the area and cast a Stupify dropping minion number one, since he was the twitchier one.

"I knew it was a trap," number five said, firing off curses at where the spell had come from.

Hydrus had to wonder why they were still reacting to the calling of that name if they knew it was only going to get them captured. He ducked one of the curses and silently fired off stunning spells and quietly moved around the area, so they never knew where he was. He got four of them and minion number five disapparated, leaving his comrades behind. He went up to the knocked out men and, using the Elder Wand, transfigured them into rocks and threw them over his left shoulder into his space.

He did this three more times that afternoon, catching ten Death Eaters and then went home. He was still mulling over what to do with the minions as he ate a nice pork stir-fry. Maybe he'd decorate his garden with them or put them on display like he did with Peter, who was sitting as a shiny red marble on a small pillow, in his living room, on the bookshelf. He gave it up as a bad job and instead contemplated what to say when he met Albus. He was going to be a more prominent figure in the Ministry this time, if he took James' advice, so he was going to have to play nice to the old man and continue to keep his secrets.

He wrote a note to Marius and gave the man his phone number, stating that he needed to talk to him, making sure to explain that it would get back at the Black family if he agreed to what Hydrus had planned. The immortal would have to hold off meeting the Headmaster until he spoke with his not-grandfather.

Hphphp

The rest of the crew spent the day either reading or playing the pixel fighting or war games.

Remus read from his book-reader, trying to research Hydrus. He read everything he could on time travel, not finding much to appease his conflicting thoughts. Everything he was reading only gave way for more questions- there were too many theories and not enough facts.

Lily spent the day playing with Harry until it was time to cook dinner. She looked over her new kitchen and smiled. Putting Harry in his highchair with a sugar biscuit and some apple juice, she went about making Beef Wellington, marveling at how much time she saved using both magic and mundane ways. Magic was useful for the prepping, while the new stove and microwave cooked faster. Her thoughts turned to the businesses that Hydrus wanted to set up and how she could help.

Playful banter came from the living room as Sirius yelled at James for killing his guy. They were having fun and keeping out of trouble, so Lily was thankful to her immortal son for providing such a distraction. Dinner done, she called to the men. James and Sirius had to be talked into eating; they were so engrossed in fighting one another.

"So I take it you guys are happy with your new toys?" she inquired with a smirk as she put the dinner on the table.

"Oh, yeah," James agreed. "Those muggle games are wicked." He scooped up some of the vegetables.

"Only if you're the one who doesn't die all the time," Sirius pouted as he took his share of the main dish.

"Lily, muggles don't really have weapons like that do they?" James asked, thinking of the war game he had played with his best friend and how they had weapons that would vaporize a man. It had been bugging him all day. The Wizarding World would be in deep shit if they did.

"Well, not to that extent, no, but they do have some pretty damaging warheads," she answered, giving Harry some mashed potatoes.

"What kind of warheads?" Remus asked, taking some of the Wellington.

"Well, there are bombs that can completely wipe out England," she answered honestly.

They all sat silent for a minute considering that bit horrific information.

"Do they really fight like that? With their hands and feet?" Sirius asked excitedly, never one to keep a depressed atmosphere. "Can we learn?" His eyes lit up with anticipation that she'd say yes.

Lily laughed at his eagerness, glad for the change in subject. "Yes, well, mostly, and yes you can learn. It takes years of practice and training, but there are men and women out there who can kill you with their pinky." She smiled at their disbelieving faces.

"You're taking the mickey," James said, not wanting to buy that.

"Nope, it's called Martial Arts and there are dozens of different types. Like I said it takes years to get that good, but they are out there."

"I want to learn," Sirius said, bouncing in his chair.

"You'll have to leave your wand at home," she warned. "And it's hard work. You'll be sore for weeks before you get to be any good." She didn't want him to go in blind.

"I have to try," Padfoot said with determination.

"Alright, I'll look up the nearest school tomorrow," Lily said with a soft smile. "Did you want to go to, James, Remus?" she looked at the other two.

"I don't think such an aggressive sport would be good for me," the werewolf sighed, thinking that what he saw on the games was real.

"There are disciplines that are for relaxing and keeping calm, actually all of them make you reflect on self-defense. They mostly focus on meditation, spiritual cleansing and body toning," she suggested. "They teach you to remain calm and practice meditation, but if you think that something soother will help, I'll research it for you," she added and then looked at the potato covered Harry and sighed.

That perked the weary man up; anything to help control the beast was welcome. "If you can find one I can afford then yes I would like to try."

"I'll pay," James said and then held his hand to stop the protest. "Call it a birthday or Christmas present, or whatever will ease your conscience."

"Fine," Remus said, knowing it would be futile to protest.

"Great, I'll go with Sirius and learn how to kill with my pinky and Remus will go to help with his furry little problem," James said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, then turned back to the meal. "This is lovely, Lily."

"Thank you, James."

And talks turned to nonessential things while dinner was consumed. The only person missing from this happy scene was Hydrus and Lily hoped that whatever was making Remus so crabby would pass. She wanted the man who used to be another Lily's son here.


	5. Meetings

Hydrus came earlier the next day, this time he had eaten at home. Tippy had made some awesome Scotch eggs. He knocked and waited until James opened the door.

"Hydrus," was the cheery greeting, "Come in." He was still wearing his sleeping pants and a white T-shirt.

"James, it's good to see you," the immortal said, slapping the man on the back.

"And you," James replied, returning the good natured slap and leading the older man to the living room. "You know, you are basically part of the family, you don't have to knock on the door," he added.

"Give me a little more time to get comfortable enough for that," Hydrus said, not quite to where he could just walk into the house.

"Alright, but the offer is open," the still sleepy man said and then watched his wife and son play on the floor.

Lily, who was also dressed in warm nightwear, was tending Harry, who was trying to walk. She glanced up and smiled then turned back to her infant son.

Harry was standing by the sofa, holding it with his little hands and looking at the coffee table like he was determined to get there on his own. He reached over with his tiny arms and took two steps and fell on his bum.

Lily clapped and picked up her little man and gave him a big hug. "Oh, what a big boy you are," she cooed and gave him a raspberry on the tummy, making him giggle. She then put him down by the sofa and the whole scene repeated itself, with the men watching, proud smiles on their faces.

Soon enough Harry grew tired of the game and said, "'all" crawling to his playpen.

Lily laughed and put him inside. He squealed and got his color ball and the adults settled into their seats.

"Lily, I wanted to apologize for raising my voice yesterday. I know how Remus reacts and I shouldn't have let it get to me," Hydrus said, looking at the redhead. "I was just caught completely off guard about the Headmaster thinking I'm Dark." And that thought still bugged him.

"No, it really wasn't your fault," Lily waved it away. "Remus was out of line. He should have never insinuated that you're a Dark Wizard, no matter what Albus thinks. Not after everything you've done for us." She was still plenty miffed at the werewolf.

"Well, it's the vow…" the immortal started, only to be stopped by James.

"We, Sirius and I, took the same vow and you don't see us arguing with you," James said thoughtfully.

"The mind is a tricky thing. You guys are so thankful for me saving you that it will take a lot to make you turn on me. Remus, on the other hand, has morals that haven't been placated. While he is thankful that you are alive, he's fighting his own nature of non-violence to make sense of what's happening around him," Hydrus tried once more to explain the werewolf's actions, not wanting there to be discord between friends.

"Still, he should keep his opinions to himself," Lily huffed, not one bit mollified.

"I'll try and do the same. So, tell me, James, how do you like Mortal Kombat?" the time traveler asked as he noted the game on the telly.

"Wicked," James answered with a gleam in his eyes. "Lily says she's going to find a school that teaches that stuff. Is it true there are people who can kill with a pinky?"

"Well, maybe not with a pinky, but, yes, they can take you down in a second. I took some classes in my last timeline and I have to tell you that it helps with relaxation like nothing else," Hydrus answered, thinking it would do the Marauders good to learn these arts. He chastised himself for never thinking about it when he was raising Harry. But then again, there wasn't the tension then that there was now, well, not after the first week and some therapy. Maybe it would calm Remus down.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Lily asked the older man, hoping he didn't spend all day moping over the argument.

"Plausible deniability," was the succinct answer as Hydrus grabbed a controller and started a new game.

"Right," Lily said with a nod. "I'm going to London to find those schools. You guys don't get too caught up in your game. Pay attention to Harry." And with that she went to get dressed.

The other two men showed up and once more apologies were given and waved away. The men settled in for a day of gaming and reading, while, of course, tending to Harry.

Lily went to London and found the schools she was looking for and made appointments for the men in her life, except Hydrus. She went back to the cottage and told the men their class time and gave them the brochures that explained what they'd be learning and showed how to dress.

Hphphp

This set the pace for the next week, Hydrus would come to the house, the men would play games or read, Lily would try and get Harry to walk or do research. And every afternoon the immortal would leave, train and try to capture Death Eaters. He made sure to brew the cure and handed it to Remus to give to the Order, trying to placate the other man into thinking he wasn't a Dark Wizard.

After a week of this, classes started for the Marauders and Hydrus had to fight harder to set his traps. It seemed they finally caught on and were sending werewolves, who could sniff him out, making the time traveler resort to violence with silver bullets and martial arts, but not mortally wound. He got Greyback, with a hole in the head; there was no way he was letting that animal live. He never told the others what he was doing. Soon enough the Death Eaters stopped appearing and the Dork Lord went into hiding. Now he was going to have to figure out where they were.

A few more arguments were had, but nothing too serious. Sirius heard from his grandfather and had a meeting with him next week. Another Order meeting was scheduled the following day. Marius called and talked to Hydrus, he was willing to hear him out and set up an appointment.

The next week was going to be busy.

Hphphp

It was Monday afternoon and Sirius had had the meeting with his grandfather that morning. Everyone was waiting at the Potter house to see what the results were.

Hydrus and James were playing Halo: Reach. Remus was still researching time travel and Lily was tending to Harry. All in all it was a nice happy family scene. Then Sirius walked through the door, with sagging shoulders and a disgruntled look on his face. He went to the only empty chair and flopped down and ran a hand down his weary face.

"What happened?" James asked, putting down the controller and looking at his downtrodden friend.

"Well, it started out okay," Sirius sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "We were just talking and having tea, but then I said something, I don't remember what but it must have pissed the old man off, because it turned into a massive fight. Grandfather may be old, but he is still a powerful wizard. We argued with each other for a good hour. He kept going on and on about family. I tried to tell him that I'd do everything I could to get the family back together, but there was no way I was going to make up with my mother. It went from bad to worse, before it got better," the younger Black said, still moping in his chair.

"So, he didn't make you the Head?" Hydrus asked, a bit despondent. They really needed that to get the last two horcruxes.

"Oh well, yes, but no. I have to pass some tests first," Sirius said, again running his hand down his face. "Like you told me, he wants the family Grey and it's up to me to change the minds of the aunts, uncles and cousins, before I can take over the headship. That's going to take some doing, since they are all old and set in their ways or Death Eaters. Or like Andromeda and booted out of the family." His shoulders slumped with the heaviness of such a task.

"Hmmm," the immortal said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Well you don't have to worry about the Death Eaters and there is Nymphadora, who is a Metamorphmagus. You can use that to change your Uncle Cygnus' point of view, since he thinks only pure-bloods have that talent. That is what changed his mind last time. Then it might snowball from there."

Remus got that look in his eyes about the Death Eaters not being a problem, but he withheld his opinion.

"Yeah, that might work," the younger Black said thoughtfully. "Hey, do you mind if I set up the orphanage?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "I'll get my Aunt Callidora to help and we'll make sure it's arranged just the way you had it last time. I'll even do my best to hire the same people and elves." He bounced in his chair at his brilliance.

"I have no issue with that, I'll even help fund it," Hydrus said with a smile. Barkley's had been a great stepping stone for change in the attitude against squibs and he would be ecstatic to see it up and running again.

"Great," Sirius said, clapping his hands and thinking of everything the time traveller told him about how his alternate-self had brought the Black family up from Dark to Grey. "I think I'm going to need to look at some of your memories."

"You can do that, get with me tomorrow at my place and we'll go over them," the older man said.

"One of the reasons it didn't go as planned today was because I got too cocky and all but demanded the headship," the younger Black confessed as he hung his head in shame. It had been up to him to get those soul anchors and he let his pride get in the way.

"It's okay, Sirius," Lily said, reaching over and patting his hands. "Not everything can go smoothly, the timeline has changed too much."

"Yeah, but, still, I should've known better than to mouth off to Grandfather," Padfoot sighed.

"Okay, enough depressing shite, let's blow up some bad guys," James said, only to be hit on the head by Lily.

"Watch your mouth," she snapped and hit him again. "I swear if Harry picks up your cussing, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month."

"Ow, fine, I'll try and stop," James said, warding off the blows she was raining on his head.

"She's right," Hydrus chuckled as he looked at Harry, who was still playing with his ball, "it's about this time Harry started echoing those around him. He has quite a vocabulary for someone his age." He sent a proud smile to his younger self when he heard the word, 'ed'.

James just huffed and picked up the controller, determined to beat the older man. So they went back to what they had been doing, Sirius joining the gamers and the afternoon passed peacefully, though every now and then, Padfoot would get a faraway look in his eyes like he was planning something. Late afternoon came and the Marauders went to their classes and Hydrus pulled out a DVD player and some movies.

"Sorry I didn't give you these last week, I was too busy thinking about how the Marauders would enjoy the games. Anyway, I have every kind of movie; kiddie, girlie, action, history and so on. So you should be entertained for a while," he explained as he set up a rack stand and started adding DVD disks.

"Do you have Breakfast at Tiffany's?" the redhead asked eagerly. It was her favorite movie growing up. There was something about Audrey Hepburn that just made her coo.

"Why, yes, yes I do," he smirked and pulled said movie out.

"You are the best time traveler ever," Lily said and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. She was now more determined than ever to find her immortal not-son a girlfriend that wouldn't die on him. She had already written to the Flamels and was waiting for an answer. It had been a tricky letter to write, since she couldn't tell what she wanted upfront. She finally settled on the fact that she knew an immortal that was seeking companionship and could they help. She only hoped her owl got through, they were a very reclusive couple.

"Here, let me show you how this works," Hydrus said, kneeling down and demonstrating the buttons. "Remember this is futuristic, so if anyone asks, you tell them it's a prototype that isn't on the market yet. I've got a smaller telly and DVD player I can set up in your room," he added with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, and I know I said it could wait, but what are you going to do about your inventions?" Lily said with excitement in her voice. She had so many ideas and she wanted to run them by him.

"I have a few thoughts, but you look like you're about to burst, so tell me what you're thinking," Hydrus said with an easygoing smile. She was a very smart witch after all.

"Well, I was thinking about your suggestion of opening a mall. We can buy out the stores in Diagon Alley with the promise of shop space for the owners. We'll get a solicitor to write up a contract," she waved that part off as easy. "Then knock them down and build a mall or we can build it somewhere else. Then, maybe, we can get Mrs. Lovegood and Mr. Weasley to open their own stores. This way they can both make money out of their tinkering," she said, all but bouncing in her chair.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll get with Mr. Jasper soon and see what he thinks. I'm not sure if Pandora or Arthur have anything sellable, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. I was thinking of starting a company called Black Entertainment and getting the movie industry started soon," he added to her plans. They talked a bit more about it while Breakfast at Tiffany's was playing in the background.

Harry was playing with one of his new toys. It was a stuffed bunny that would tell you the body part you were squeezing, so if he grabbed the leg the toy would giggle and say 'leg'. Right now, he was chewing on the ear and the bunny was snickering and saying 'ear' every five seconds. Lily kept glaring at the noisy toy and then would turn that glare to Hydrus, who would just shrug and smile.

The Marauders came home just in time for a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. They were all worn out and grumbling about their aches. Well, not Remus, he was smiling indulgently at his friends. He knew their classes were much more strenuous than his.

Lily held no sympathy for them. "I told you, you'd be sore. Quit your bellyaching and go wash up for dinner."

So they went and did as they were told and then went to the dining area and sat. Lily and Hydrus put the meal on the table and Hydrus looked at the younger men and smiled. "So how are you enjoying the classes?" he smirked as he cut up some meatballs for Harry.

"I have muscles aching in places I didn't even know I had muscles," Sirius whinged as he scooped up some noodles.

"I actually feel good. Tai chi is very relaxing, but I do have to admit that the stretching is new to me too," Remus answered, reaching for the garlic bread.

"Buck up, guys, it gets worse before it gets better," the immortal said with a big grin, causing the other men to groan.

"This dinner is lovely, Lily. Thank you for making it," James said, taking another mouthful of meatballs.

"Hydrus made it, so thank him," Lily responded, making her husband almost choke as he did a double-take to the older man.

"You made this?" Sirius asked wide-eyed as he too took another bite and then rolled his eyes in pleasure.

"I will have you know, I am a very good cook," Hydrus sniffed and put his nose in the air, before breaking down and laughing. He never could pull off a Malfoy for long.

"Well yeah, but you're a guy!" Padfoot protested.

"I've been cooking since I was six."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that, sorry," the dogman said sheepishly.

Hydrus waved it away and they returned to their meal. Sirius volunteered to clean the sauce covered toddler and put him to bed. Twenty minutes later a sopping wet man came down the stairs and gave everyone a look that said 'don't ask'.

Lily just laughed, waved her wand and dried him off. They all sat and watched a documentary on advanced warfare. The wizards were shocked at the damage non-magicals would soon be able to do, it was one thing to hear about and another to see it in action. This made James and Sirius more determined to get the Ministry up to date on muggles so those weapons were never turned against wizards. That and those cameras Hydrus warned them about.

The next day went much like the last until the night when there was the Order meeting.

"Do you want me to Floo Albus and ask if it is okay to bring you along, since he wants to meet you?" Sirius asked, turning to the older man.

"No, not at this time," Hydrus declined, bouncing a tired Harry on his hip. "I have to talk to Marius first and I'm not meeting him until the middle of the week."

"What do you want me to tell him if he asks about you?" the younger Black inquired, tickling the toddler under the chin, making him giggle, then break out with a huge yawn.

Harry put his head on his uncle's shoulder and closed his little eyes.

"Well, you could tell the truth and say that I'm busy right now and will meet him sometime next week. Remus has the potion, so that should placate him for now." Hydrus turned his attention to his younger self, using his other hand to try and pet down that perpetual messy hair.

"Right, that'll do," was the reply.

"Hydrus, can you add some wards around the Order Headquarters?" James asked, just now remembering.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore when I meet him," Hydrus said absentmindedly as hugged the almost asleep toddler to him.

"Right," James said with a fond smile as he looked at the two, very happy that he was alive to see them together.

The Marauders got their stuff gathered and went to Headquarters. Much the same group of people was gathered around the table. Tea and chocolate biscuits were set out and everyone was chatting. The Headmaster was once again running late. When he did appear he went to the head of the table and called order.

"It appears that the vigilante, or group, has once again rendered a blow to the Death Eaters," Albus said, when everyone settled down.

"What do you mean?" Moody asked, you could hear the pride in his voice that someone was doing something. "Do you mean there are less of You Know Who's minions running about? Because, I'm thinking that that's a good thing," he said gruffly, looking at his cup like someone had poisoned it and drinking from his hip flask.

"Alas, that is exactly what I am saying, however, whether it is bodes well for us or not is still undetermined," the Headmaster said, stroking his beard in heavy thought. The newspapers were riddled with reports of missing persons, and the Minister was on him to find the culprit.

"Has this person attacked an Order member?" James asked, hiding his knowing grin.

"No, no, he is sticking to only Voldemort's Death Eaters," Albus said, waving a wrinkled hand and ignoring the flinches. Though, he did wonder why the Marauders were glaring at him, well, James and Sirius.

"Do you know for a fact that this person, or people, is killing the Death Eaters?" Dedalus asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I do not know for sure, however, how else could so many predominate people disappear if not by the hand of a murderer?" the Leader of the Light said sadly. Life was very precious to him, it always distressed him to hear of others cut down before they could repent. Though he was not afraid of death, he felt that everyone should be given a second chance to redeem themselves before going on the next great adventure.

"Albus, you can't go around accusing people of murder when you don't know the facts," argued Frank, who had a niggling feeling that he knew who the person was.

"Very true, thank you, Frank, for reminding an old man to see the good in the unknown," the Headmaster said, the twinkle coming back to his eyes. "Now, James, Frank, I must once again implore you to get your Secret Keepers to impart to us where your residences are," he softly ordered, turning his almost demanding eyes to James.

"My reasons are the same, Professor, I will keep my secret to my friends only," the messy-haired man huffed. He looked around the table at the other members; some waved it away, while others protested that the Headmaster was within his rights to know. Albus got order again and turned his questioning gaze to Frank.

"I, too, will not be telling," Frank said, folding his arms over his chest.

"How will we know if you are in good health if we do not know where your abode is?" the Headmaster tried to reason. "There could be an attack and we, the Order, would not be able to render assistance." This reasoning made many of the Order nod in agreement.

"As long as my Keeper doesn't tell, there will be no attacks," James maintained, which caused his supporters to agree. "I, for one, trust this person with my life and the lives of my family."

"Will you not at least tell us who he or she is?" He had a feeling that he knew, it wasn't hard to puzzle out.

"No," was the succinct answer.

"Frank?"

"It's for their protection that I can't tell you, Albus," the sandy-haired man answered, not even glancing at James.

"Very well, I see you will not be persuaded," Albus sighed and regarded them with his grandfatherly disappointed look. "Sirius, have you asked your cousin to meet with me? I would very much like to hear his side of the attack that was perpetrated on the Longbottoms. I was very disheartened to hear there were casualties." It was this attack that made him question the morals of the unknown cousin and what he had done to get the Potters to trust him so.

"He's a bit busy right now and said that he would be happy to meet with you sometime next week," Sirius said, not looking in the old man's eyes.

"Speaking of Sirius' cousin, I have those potions for the Order," Remus stated, hoping the topic would change.

"I suppose that will have to do. Thank you, Remus, Sirius. Now, do any of you still have someone to tail?" He looked at the Order members as they all shook their heads.

"No," Marlene said, "They have all seemed to have disappeared. But you knew that, it was the first thing you said." She was confused at the question.

"I only know of most, I was hoping there were still some of them lurking about. Alas, that does not seem to be the case. It does make me wonder what this vigilante is up too," Albus said, once more stroking his beard.

"Is there anything else we, as the Order, can be doing? I have to tell ya, it doesn't sit right with me that we are doing nothing to stop the attacks," Fabian said forcefully. He was a man of action and this spying on Death Eaters wasn't cutting it and now that they had all disappeared, he felt useless. This was not what he signed up for.

"We don't know when those attacks are going to happen," argued Dorcas, always a staunch supporter of Dumbledore.

"We have to do something, people are dying," Gideon said, much like his twin. They had had a close call less than a week ago, but since the minions they fought were not from the inner circle they got away, but not without doing some damage in return. Bugger Albus and his non-violent ways, if their lives were in jeopardy he was going to give as good as he got.

"Until we get a spy within the ranks of Voldemort's troops, our hands are tied," Albus said in placating voice.

"Why don't you ask Snivellus?" Sirius said jokily, making James glare at him and Remus raise an eyebrow. The rest of the Order gave him a questioning look; they didn't know who this Snivellus was, well, most of them.

"Why do you say that, Sirius? Do you think he will do such a thing?" the Headmaster perked up, his eyes going full force.

"Don't know, but I have a feeling that he isn't happy being a Death Muncher," Padfoot shrugged, sending an apologetic look to Prongs.

"Do you, by any chance, know where young Severus lives?" that trice-damned twinkle still shining in his eyes at the thought of recruiting a spy.

"Nope."

"I will have to find him myself," Albus said with a small grin that was mostly hidden by his beard. To have a spy in the ranks would be a big bonus to the Order. He knew that Severus was an unhappy and bitter young man. It would be easy to convince him to join them.

"That's if you can offer him something the Dork Lord can't," scoffed James, remembering full well the greasy git turning down Lily.

Many at the table chuckled and snorted at the new moniker. Albus's grin got wider and he said, "As amusing as that title is I must insist you call him Voldemort."

"I will not!" James shouted. He slammed his fist on the table making the cups and saucers rattle. "I don't know why you insist on trying to get us killed." Many of the Order started shouting in defense of the Headmaster. Albus got them to calm down and James continued, "You know just as well as we do that there is a taboo on that name. If I call him anything it will be Tom."

"How do you know that name?" the Headmaster asked as his face went stony and the rest of the members went silent. It was very rare that their leader got that look and it never boded well.

"A little research will go a long way. One only has to look at who disappeared a while back and then put the pieces together," James lied straight-faced.

"Be that as it may, that is information that I would rather not be known," Dumbledore stated in a commanding voice, reminding everyone just how powerful he was by the aura he was letting off. If people knew that Tom was Voldemort, then they would know that he knew the man and it would come back and bite him. No, it was better that that information was kept a secret.

"I don't understand what it would possibly hurt for people to know that his true name is Tom Riddle," James said with a tilt of his head, completely confused at that… request.

"There are things you do not understand that should be left in the dark for the time being," Albus said, making the rest of the Order start arguing with him and amongst themselves. The meeting fell apart from there and soon enough everyone was told to go home until cooler heads prevailed.

The Marauders left grumbling to each other, well, James and Sirius were, Remus kept quiet. They made to the end of the wards and Apparated to the Potter home. James threw himself on the sofa and put an arm around Lily. "There are times I want to strangle that old man with his beard," he complained.

"What happened?" Lily asked, snuggling into her angry husband.

"He got upset that I knew the Dork Lord's real name. I have no idea why he wants to keep that a secret, he was as vague as always. Sirius, why did you have to bring up Snivellus?" he asked as he turned his ire to his friend.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I was only joking," Padfoot defended himself as he held up his hands in protest. "How was I supposed to know he'd take me serious? He never has before."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just worried that Snape will tell him about Lily's visit. She did offer to remove the Mark, remember? If Albus finds out about that, he's going to want to know how and try to offer the Death Eaters a way out. Many will take it just so they won't be prosecuted for their crimes. And since that crystal is in parseltongue he might jump to conclusions," James explained, hugging his wife tight, thinking that this was information that never needed to see the light of day.

"Shite."

"I still do not understand what you two have against the Headmaster," Remus said softly, from his chair.

"You heard what he said about the supposed vigilante. If he thinks someone taking out Death Eaters is Dark then what do you think he'll think about someone who is a parselmouth?" James argued. He was getting more and more concerned about Albus' state of mind. The things Hydrus had told them were starting to make more sense.

The immortal said the Headmaster was a good man, but his judgement was off. The old man was more worried about keeping his secrets than the lives of people around him, unless they needed to be reformed. James just hoped this war was over soon, because Dumbledore would be a great help in the political arena—maybe. Still, it wouldn't do to make the powerful man an enemy.

"He can be reasoned with. The Headmaster just sees the good in everyone," the werewolf said, once more taking up the old man's defense.

"I know, but I'm going to worry about it until it comes to pass," the messy-haired man said, looking fondly at his beloved.

Remus, seeing the look, sighed and nodded. James had every right to fret about his family. The two dogmen decided they had had a long enough day and went home.

"Hydrus said it was the vow," Lily said, patting her husband on the chest. "I think you shouldn't be so hard on Remus."

"I know," James said, kissing the top of her head. "Sometimes his devil's advocate attitude is grating. We do have a right to our own opinion, but so does he, I guess. I just never thought we'd disagree so much." While Remus had always been the passive one, this loyalty to Dumbledore was irritating.

"Give him a break and agree that there are things you can't talk to each other about for the time being. When this war is over and the Order disbands everything will revert to normal," the redhead suggested. "I don't want to see you lose anyone over such petty arguments. We've already lost one friend, let's try to keep the few we have," she said in a sad voice.

"I'll try," he said and then got a wicked glint in his eyes, "Let's do something to keep our mind off everyone and everything." If it was up to him, they would never speak of Wormtail again.

"And just what are you suggesting, James Charles Potter?" she asked, folding her arms in mock sternness.

"Well, we could put in a movie," he said, tapping his chin. "Or we could play tag." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, seeing her trying to hide her smile. "Or we could go upstairs and sleep." She smacked him on the chest. "Or we could read a book."

"Why don't we go upstairs and see who can stay awake the longest?" she suggested slyly. "Hydrus gave me some movies that should only be viewed in the bedroom." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Lily, you little minx."

She just laughed and ran up the stairs, James hot on her tail. It was the wee hours of the morning when they finally retired, but neither one was complaining.

Hphphp

Hydrus stayed home the next day and waited for Sirius to come and view the memories. He wasn't under a Fidelius since he wasn't hiding Harry, though his house was protected with some pretty nasty wards, which he tuned Padfoot into. He went about his normal routine and was eating a breakfast of blueberry crepes, when the wards alerted him that Sirius was there.

He got up and answered the door. "Hello, Sirius and welcome to my home."

"This is a big house you've got for just one bloke," Sirius said as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"I like this house, it's the same one I raised Harry in," the time traveler stated. There were a lot of happy memories, as well as sad ones associated with this building.

"Right, is that breakfast I smell?" the younger Black asked, making his way to the kitchen, letting his nose lead him.

"Please, help yourself," Hydrus chuckled and followed. They ate and talked of mundane things and then retired to the living room.

Hydrus pulled out a pensieve and added every memory of his interactions with the Black family. Sirius put his finger in the bowl and was sucked in. The immortal just read his book-reader while the man viewed them.

A few hours later Sirius came out and said, "Wow, we did make a lot of good changes." He was impressed at what he saw. He was a lot more hopeful now that he could convert his family. It seemed all he had to do was give them something conniving to do and they would take up the banner.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to do much the same this time, but so many things are different," Hydrus said thoughtfully.

The two men sat in silence for a minute, each going over what they could do to make that future a reality in this timeline. Then Sirius got a sheepish look and confessed, "We might have a small problem." The older man cut him a glare and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well," the younger started, "I might have brought up Snivellus' name last night at the meeting. Now Dumbledore is going to try and find him and see if he will spy on Tom. James is worried that he'll spill about Lily's visit."

Hydrus sighed and shook his head. "Shite."

"Yeah, that's what I said and James agrees," Padfoot stated with a nod then got a remorseful look. "I was only joking, I swear. I didn't think the old man would take me seriously."

"It's alright, we'll figure it out."

They talked a little while more and then Sirius left.

Hydrus thought about what to do with Snape. He came to a conclusion. Gathering up his things he went to Spinner's End and used his blast gun to destroy the wards, not caring that Snape would know he was there. When Severus came out the door, Hydrus stunned him and turned him into a rock. He wasn't going to try and talk sense into the man.

He went home and put the rock on a chair and reverted him. He made sure Snape was still out cold then removed the Dark Mark and put one of the watches on him, adding a charm to make it so Snape could not remove it. He sat and watched the Potions Master change into the lighter-haired version of himself and then turned him back into a rock and put him in his pocketspace. When the war was over he'd drop the vile man into another country, change his memories and walk away, but there was no way he was going to let Dumbledore install the now ex-Death Eater in Hogwarts.

He spent the rest of the day researching and meditating on what to do next. Voldemort knew he was around and a threat. He had to wonder if the… man would seek him out now and leave the children of the prophecy alone.

Hphphp

The next morning, James and Lily were sitting on the sofa, trying to get Harry to watch the colorful educational cartoon film. He was more interested in the stuffed bunny.

"I'm going to kill Hydrus for giving him that toy. I like the color ball, it doesn't giggle, but this thing is annoying," James said exasperated, glaring at the tittering bunny.

"One of the benefits of being an uncle, give the child something loud and watch the parents get annoyed," Lily said with a smile, patting her husband on the arm. Hydrus warned them about telling Harry that he was him, making sure they always referred to the immortal as Uncle.

"It's still not right," huffed James as he fought the need to hex the stuffed animal into smithereens. Harry loved the damn thing.

There was a knock on the door and James got up to let Hydrus in. He glared at the older man and said, "I'm going to kill you, just thought you'd like to know."

The immortal got a confused look until he heard the sniggering and the word 'foot'. He then smirked at his father and shrugged. "It's educational," was all he said as he went into the living room and picked up Harry.

James just plopped onto the sofa and pouted, watching the cartoon with mild interest.

Hydrus took his chair and smiled at the adults, Harry on his lap, who was still chewing on the foot of the bunny. The time traveler took out his wand and said, "Lower volume." He tapped the animal and the giggling turned into a whisper, making Harry look at his bunny and start shaking it.

"I really hate you," James spat.

"What? I did what you wanted and stopped the noise," was the innocent answer.

"That damn thing woke me up every time Harry rolled over in his sleep and if I tried to take it out of the cot, he'd start crying," the messy-haired man complained.

Hydrus just chuckled at the miffed man. "I can't stay long, but I wanted to tell you that Snape has been taken care of. Before you ask, no he's not dead, but I'm not telling you any more than that." He held up his hands to ward off questions.

James sighed in relief, while Lily looked worried.

"Anyway, I have to go and meet someone," the older man said as he got off his chair and handed Harry to Lily. "I'll be back after the meeting and let you know how it went." He gave Lily a hug and looked at her as if to say 'don't worry about him', he shook James's hand and kissed Harry's forehead and left.

"Lily, stop worrying. Hydrus said he's not dead," her husband offered as he sidled up to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

Lily, still holding a wiggly Harry, leaned into him and sighed. "You're right, I should trust him." And she really did, with her family and friends, but he was a bit of a loose cannon when it came to Death Eaters.

"It'll be alright. What do you say to you try and beat me at Mortal Kombat? Then we'll have a lovely picnic in the back garden. It'll be too cold soon so we might as well enjoy one of the last sunny days of the season," He said, giving her a warm smile.

"James," she reprimanded, smacking his chest, "you know I don't like those games, but the rest sounds divine."

He just chuckled and lifted Harry and the three Potters spent the day as family.

Hphphp

Meanwhile, Hydrus met Marius in the same park as the last time. He spotted the man and went up to him. "Marius? Hello, I'm Hydrus Black," he introduced himself with a friendly smile as he held out his hand.

Marius cautiously took the hand and gave it a manly shake then nodded his head, "Thank you for not wearing robes," causing Hydrus to chuckle and then sobered when Marius glared at him.

"Not a problem," the immortal said with a casual shrug of his shoulder. "I don't like them anyway. I was raised by non-magicals. Let's walk," he suggested, waving his hand down the path.

"Tell me who you are and why you're claiming that Patrick is your father," the other man demanded as they started down the path. He put his gloved hands in the pocket of his coat, silently cursing the wizard for wanting to meet in such a cold environment.

So Hydrus told him his story, well, most of it. He let him know that he was a time traveler, about the blood adoption and the need to use the Black name. He explained that Marius could help him a lot in getting what he needed for his cover story. He told him that he had taken care of most of the bad elements of the Black family and that they'd never bother anyone again. He then told of Sirius' mission to reform the family and open an orphanage for squib children. They talked for about an hour and then settled on a bench while Marius took in the information.

"So that bitch Bellatrix is gone?" Marius asked, rubbing his chin.

"Oh yeah, she was one of the first I got rid of when I came back," Hydrus said with a malicious glint in his green eyes. "Do you want her? You can put her on display in your living room," he asked as the idea suddenly came to him.

"What if she converts back? I'm a squib and couldn't hold up against that sadistic witch," the other man said, doubt about the man's sanity floated across his mind.

"Do you know how to use a gun? Because wizards don't have a shield for that. Besides, once I transfigure something, or in this case someone, it stays that way," he waved it off negligently.

"Just like a fucking wizard, always so goddamn sure of themselves," Marius spat with a look of distaste.

"No, that's not really how I meant it, sorry to give you that impression. What I meant was that I have a special wand that, if it does the transfiguring then they truly stay changed," Hydrus said quickly, not wanting to get on the man's bad side. "I could put it in an unbreakable glass case and if she does revert then she'll die. Honestly, I'm just offering you the woman who most likely killed your family." he said sincerely.

"Let me think about it. I might lose sleep if I had that woman in my house, rock or no. Now, back to your dilemma," Marius said, returning to the original topic.

"Right, well I can make it worth your while, if that's what you want. I know you are a good man, I remember all the help you gave me from before. But, I want to keep you out of others' radars. So I can offer you wards for your home and business," the immortal said, trying to placate the grumpy man.

"I know that this will be thumbing my nose at the Blacks and the wards would be most welcome, but I would want the full set; the kind that protects my house from anything and anyone. I also want that alarm system you yacked about. I'll help with the orphanage, but that's it. So once you set the wards, unless I call you, you stay the hell away from me," the other man said in a threatening manner. He really didn't like wizards.

"Not a problem," Hydrus held up his hands. He would miss the cantankerous old man, but he knew it was how Marius was, even in the last timeline the man had little to do with them. If it hadn't been for Harry, Marius would have had less time for the adult wizards. "If any wizard asks you just stick with the story that I came to you and you threw me out. We can even set the scene so if they read your mind, then just think only of that memory and that's all they'll see."

"I know how to protect my mind from the likes of you," Marius sneered. He had read every book on meditation and organizing one's mind the minute he got old enough. He could fool someone long enough to get them away from him.

"Right, let's get you sorted," Hydrus said, getting up from the bench a bit disappointed that Marius wasn't as forthcoming as he had been before. He was wondering how the old man could protect his mind when he never could keep wizards from Grace's, but Marius didn't look or act like he was willing to share.

So the two men did as they had discussed and then Hydrus went to the Potters. He didn't knock this time, just went in and flopped into his chair. He told them what happened and said only Padfoot can contact him and only about getting squibs off the street. Maybe they'd try again later, when Marius had time to cool off.

The rest of the day was spent in family time until dinner, when Remus and Sirius came. They all ate a wonderful roast beef and potatoes and chatted about nonessential things. After washing Harry and putting him to bed, Hydrus excused himself and went home.

Now the only things he had to worry about were the horcruxes, Tom and Dumbledore. Well, at least until the war was over, then he'd have to worry about reshaping Britain's Wizarding World or maybe he'd take a vacation. Who knew?


End file.
